


Smash Adventures: The Beginning

by DevinWash97



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinWash97/pseuds/DevinWash97
Summary: The fifth tournament is on the way, as Master Hand and Crazy Hand have announced that all fighters from the previous tournaments will join the upcoming one. Surprising reunions will come from fighters who didn't participate in the previous tournament and the upcoming newcomers.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

The fourth tournament has come to an end, and all the fighters who participated in that tournament went back to their perceptive universes. Six months after the fourth tournament ended, two familiar figures, along with the help of Miis, have built a really huge mansion for the upcoming fifth tournament. It took them at least a year to get it done.

The two figures that are watching the newly built mansion are Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand is the creator of the Super Smash Bros. tournaments and has hosted them ever since the beginning. Crazy Hand is the left-handed twin brother of Master Hand and was known to host the tournaments since Melee. Both hands were proud at the fact that the mansion was completed and couldn't wait to take a look inside. They have to thank the Miis for helping them out on this job.

"Finally." Master Hand spoke up, "After a year of hard work with the help of the Miis, the mansion is officially completed!"

"Indeed." Crazy Hand agreed, "We should thank the Miis for assisting us for this job."

"Yes. If they hadn't helped us build the mansion, it would've taken us like more than a year to complete it." Master Hand nodded.

There was a brief silence for a moment. "So," Crazy Hand spoke up, breaking the silence, "Who's gonna participate in this upcoming tournament aside from the 12 fighters who've been in the tournament since the beginning?"

Master Hand was silent for a moment, "Do you wanna know now?" Crazy Hand nodded. "Very well, then." He whispered to Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand was speechless after what his brother told him. "No way. Is this for real?"

"Yes. The fans were disappointed when fighters like a certain duo did not participate in this tournament." Master Hand said.

"Yeah. I know those two were disappointed that they didn't make it in." Crazy Hand agreed "...You know, I actually thought the same thing that you just told me now."

"Really?" Master Hand said in surprise.

"Yeah. I wanted this next tournament to become the biggest tournament ever! Bigger than the previous tournaments!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Well, looks like you and I thought about the same thing." Master Hand said. "So, once we make this announcement, not only it'll surprise the fans, but the fighters as well."

Crazy Hand laughed, "I can't wait to see the fighters' reactions once we tell them! It'll be an amazing sight to see!"

"Indeed." Master Hand agreed. "Let's start sending invitations, now."


	2. The Eight Regulars Return

In the Smash Mansion, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were making invitations for the newcomers to join the Smash tournament. They just made about thirteen of them as Master Hand finished making another invitation, making it fourteen.

"Finally." Master Hand sighed in relief, "That's all thirteen invitations."

"A job well done, indeed." Crazy Hand agreed. "All we need to do is send the invitations to the newcomers as we always do, and if they accept it, they'll join Super Smash Bros. for good.

"Exactly." Master Hand said, "We'll do it once all the veterans that'll join this tournament are in the mansion." A doorbell is heard from the room they're in. "That must be them, come on."

Both Hands went downstairs and headed toward the door as Master Hand opened it. The first veteran that they saw was a familiar plumber wearing a red cap with an M in the middle. It was none other than Mario.

"Mario! This isn't surprising that you'd be joining the tournament as always." Master Hand said.

The plumber chuckled, "Of course, otherwise everyone would've been shocked at the fact that I decide to skip one."

"Heh, indeed." Master Hand said, "So, find yourself a room of your choice and take a look around the mansion."

"Got it." Mario nodded as he picked up his suitcase and headed upstairs.

As soon as the red plumber left, someone was knocking on the door which Master Hand opened. It was Donkey Kong as the ape was wearing a red necktie with a yellow DK logo on it.

"(Hey, Master Hand, Crazy Hand. Long time no see.)" He said.

"Hello, Donkey Kong, it's good to see you, again." Master Hand said.

"(You two host the tournament as always, do you?)" The ape asked.

"Of course. Who else would've hosted these tournaments?" Crazy Hand said.

"(Heh, good point.)" Donkey Kong chuckled. "(So, I can choose a room of my choice right?)"

"Yes, and you can see what's new in this mansion." Master Hand nodded.

The ape nodded and picked up his bag and headed upstairs.

The doorbell rang as Master Hand opened the door, revealing a man with dark blonde hair known as Link. However, it was a different Link. Unlike the previous one who was the Twilight Princess incarnation as well as the Hero of Time incarnation who appeared in the first two tournaments, this one wears a light blue shirt known as the Champion's Tunic, and what makes him different from the previous Links that he doesn't wear a cap. This Link was known as the "Hero of the Wild".

"So, you guys are Master Hand and Crazy Hand, am I correct?" Link asked.

"Yes." Master Hand nodded, "And I assume that you're the Hero of the Wild incarnations, correct?"

"That's right. I was told to take my Twilight Princess incarnation's place in this tournament." The Hylian said.

"Yes, assuming the fact that he decided to step down." Master Hand said, "However, even though this is your first tournament, you'll be counted as veteran fighter."

"I can live with that." Link said as he picked up his bag and walked upstairs.

The doorbell rang once again and the door was open. It was Samus Aran, although she is in her Zero Suit rather than her Power Suit.

"Hello, boys. We've met again, for the fifth time." The bounty hunter said.

"Samus! It's good to see you again too." Crazy Hand said. "By the way, is your Power Suit inside that suitcase?" He asked pointing towards the tall suitcase.

"You got it." She said. "I won't be wearing it most of the time, only when I'm fighting or practicing. However, I'll still fight in my Zero Suit outfit."

"Ah, I see." Master Hand said.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to put my stuff in the room of my choice, and then come back downstairs to see who made it to the mansion after I did." Samus said as she walked past by the Hands and went upstairs.

###### 

_On the third floor_

Samus is at the door to the room she chose to stay in. "Well, looks like I'm here." The bounty said as she opened the door and walked in. "Hmm, they did a good job making this room." She takes a look around the empty room. It had a big bed, a drawer, a big television, and a closet next to it. "I might take a look around the mansion later," She said while opening the closet and putting her bags in there. "For now, I want to see who comes in the mansion next." The bounty hunter closes the closet door and walks out of her room to go downstairs. Before she went downstairs, she saw Mario as it seems that he's heading downstairs as well. "Hey, Mario!" Samus called.

"Huh?" The plumber said, looking forward as he saw that Samus was calling him. "Oh, hey, Samus. I didn't know you were here."

"I was about to head downstairs to see who else is coming until I saw you." The bounty hunter said.

"Really? I was about to go downstairs too." Mario said as they both walked downstairs.

"So, is Peach coming like she always does?" Samus asked.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course she's coming." The plumber answered.

"I should've known." Samus smirked, "There's no way she'll miss out on these tournaments."

"Haha, you got that right." Mario laughed as they finally went back to the first floor where Master Hand and Crazy Hand we're waiting for the next fighter.

"I assume that you two are waiting for the next fighter to come in, right?" Master Hand asked.

"Yep." Mario said.

"Of course." Samus said as she and Mario sat on different couches.

"Very well then." The right hand host nodded. The doorbell rang as usual. "And the next fighter is here." He opened the door revealing Yoshi, a green dinosaur with orange shoes and a red saddle.

"(Hey guys!)" Yoshi said with a wave.

"Yoshi, it's good to see you again as always." Master Hand said.

"(You got it! The Super Smash Bros. tournaments are always fun to compete in!)" The green dinosaurs exclaimed.

Master Hand laughed, "I'm glad you're joining them indeed."

Yoshi was about to head to a room until he saw Mario and Samus. "(Hey guys! You guys competing in the tournament like you do as always?)"

"Of course!", Mario exclaimed.

"No way I'm missing out on the tournaments, not ever." Samus said.

"(Well that's good news to hear.)," Yoshi said.

"Hey, is that Yoshi?" a voice said, catching everyone's attention, revealing to be Link who he and Donkey Kong were walking downstairs.

"So, you must be the new incarnation, right?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, after my Twilight Princess incarnation decided not to compete anymore, I was requested to take his place for the upcoming tournament and so, here I am."

"(Man, no matter which Link it is, they'll always be counted as veteran fighters.)" Donkey Kong chuckled.

"Heh, that's true." The Hylian chuckled.

Someone was knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Mario said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Poyo!" The puffball known as Kirby exclaimed.

"Kirby! How are you doing now these days?" Mario asked, patting the puffball's head.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"Having fun in Popstar as always, huh? That's Kirby for you!" Master Hand chuckled.

"And when it comes to someone trying to take it over, you know who exactly saves the day!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Yep, it's no wonder this puffball is so strong." Samus smiled.

Kirby blushes at the compliments he received, "Poyo, poyo".

Mario chuckles, "Anyways, it's good to see you compete in the tournament like always, Kirby."

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he sat on the couch next to Yoshi.

The next fighter to show up at the mansion was Fox McCloud.

"So, this the mansion, right?" The Star Fox leader asked.

Crazy Hand nodded "Yep, you went to the right place."

"Okay then." Fox walks in the mansion and notices the fighters.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fox McCloud." Samus said.

Fox smirked, "It's an honor to see you again as well, Ms. Aran."

"Still keeping up that perfect attendance, huh?" Link asked.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course I'm gonna be coming every time there's a tournament."

"(I think we all can agree on that.)" Donkey Kong said as everyone else agreed with him.

"Well, since we're waiting on the next fighter to come on, I think I'll relax with you guys for a while before I go to a room where I decide to stay in." Fox walks to the couch where Mario is sitting as the red plumber scooted over so the Star Fox leader can sit down.

The next fighter knocked the door as Yoshi got up and opened it. That fighter was Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.

"(Pikachu!)" Yoshi exclaimed.

"(Yoshi, everyone! It's good to you all again!)" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We should say the same thing to you." Samus said.

"(Samus, I still thank you for saving me from getting my electric power drained during the whole Subspace incident.)"

"Of course, otherwise you wouldn't have competed in the third tournament."

"So, Pikachu. I heard that you competed in this tournament called Pokkén, is it true?" Mario asked.

"(Yeah!)" Pikachu exclaimed, sitting on the couch next to Samus, "(There were a lot of Pokémon that wanted to compete. Charizard, Lucario, and Mewtwo were there as well.)"

"Poyo, poyo." Kirby said, telling Pikachu that he heard that Charizard was going to reunite with his trainer.

"(Yeah. I heard that as well. Could this mean that Red's coming back with not only Charizard, but Squirtle and Ivysaur as well?)" Pikachu wondered.

"Who knows? We just have to find out ourselves." Samus said.

"You know, Pikachu," Master Hand spoke up, "It would've been a surprise to see how strong you've gotten ever since you've competed in the Pokkén tournament."

"(Come to think of it, I might use the moves that I learned in that tournament and use them here in the upcoming Smash tournament.)" Pikachu said

"If you do, it would've been amazing." Crazy Hand said.

"(That's what I thought too.)" Pikachu nodded.

"Hey, I just realized something." Mario said.

"What is it?" Link said.

"We're the first eight fighters to enter the mansion." Mario said. Everyone, including the Hands, were surprised at this.

"He's right," Master Hand said, "And all of you were the first fighters to be announced in the first tournament."

"What makes it more surprising that you guys entered the mansion in the order you were announced in." Crazy Hand said as he began to point at each fighter. "Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu."

"Which means that all fighters of the 'Eight Regulars' have entered the mansion!" Master Hand exclaimed. The fighters were surprised at this and couldn't help but agree.

Like Master Hand said, all fighters who are part of the "Eight Regulars" have entered the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first eight fighters are here, but that's not all of them. Who'll be the next fighter enter this mansion?


	3. The Secret Four

It's been 30 minutes since the last fighter has entered the mansion. Donkey Kong, Link, Yoshi, and Fox were in their rooms, while the other fighters, as well as Master Hand and Crazy Hand stayed in the living room. Mario was watching TV, Kirby was sleeping, Samus was petting Pikachu, who was sleeping in her lap, and the Hands were waiting patiently for the next fighters to come.

"Well," Crazy Hand began. "It's been 30 minutes since the last fighter walked in the mansion, I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Perhaps they're taking their time, probably arranging their stuff. After all, they don't have to rush to get in the mansion." Master Hand said.

"I see." Crazy Hand nodded.

The doorbell ranged, catching everybody's attention. "Looks like the next fighter is finally here." Master Hand said.

"I'll get it." Mario said as he got and headed to the door. When the plumber opened the door, he was happy to see the next fighter. It was his younger brother, Luigi. He was wearing a cap and a plumber outfit similar to Mario, but in green, and right next to his luggage was a red vacuum known as the Poltergust G-00. "Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey, bro!" The younger brother exclaimed as they hugged each other. "Glad I got to be here safely!" Luigi walked in the mansion and saw Kirby, Samus, and Pikachu. "Oh hey, guys!"

"Hey." Samus waved.

"Hi!" Kirby exclaimed.

"(Good to see you again, Luigi.)" Pikachu said.

"Same here." Luigi replied, he looked around the living room. "Say, who else came to the mansion aside from you, me, Kirby, Samus, Pikachu, and the Hands?"

"Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Link, and Fox, but they're in their rooms." Mario said.

"Ah, okay." Luigi nodded.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand notice the Poltergust. "Luigi," Master Hand said, "Is that the new Poltergust model Crazy and I have been hearing about?"

"Yep, it's called the Poltergust G-00." Luigi answered, picking the newest Poltergust model. "Professor E. Gadd created this device during my third adventure in the mansion and it'll replace the Poltergust 5000 from my second adventure and the fourth tournament."

"What does it do?" Crazy Hand asked.

"It can shoot out a suction cup with a long string attracted to it, known as the Suction Shot." Luigi said.

"(Wow, that's interesting.)" Pikachu said in amazement.

"That's not the only thing it can do," Luigi said. "I can create shockwaves by using a new move called Burst and have the ability slam ghosts down.

"Slamming ghosts down, eh?" Samus smirked, "Seems that you wanted to get your revenge on those ghosts for scaring you since your first adventure in the mansion."

Luigi sheepishly chuckled, "You can say that."

Kirby looked at the container with green goo in it, "Poyo?" the puffball asked, pointing at the container.

"Oh, you wanna know why there's green goo inside the container?" Luigi asked, "Well the truth is, Professor E. Gadd was experimenting some strange blue liquid he gathered from other ghosts until one ghost snuck up on him and made him spill his drink, not only making the liquid green, but making it goo as well. The professor told me when he tested the goo, it took the form of me and named it, Gooigi.

"(Gooigi?)" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, he gave it, well him, a name." Luigi shrugged. "I would introduce him to you guys, but maybe another day." The green plumber sat on the couch next to his brother.

"Thank you Luigi for telling us about your new Poltergust." Master Hand said. "Now, let's hope the other fighters can get here soon."

###### 

_5 minutes later_

Everyone was doing their own thing until someone was knocking on the door which Master Hand opened, revealing it to be Ness.

"So, is this the mansion?" Ness asked.

"That's right, you walked in the right place." Master Hand said.

"Ok." Ness nodded and walked in the mansion.

Kirby notices Ness walking in, "Poyo!"

"Hey, guys!" The PSI boy said.

"Ness. You're competing in the tournament like you always do, huh?" Mario asked.

Ness gives the plumber a thumbs up, "You got it. After all, I never miss one like you did."

"By the way, how's Eagleland now these days?" Luigi asked.

"The same as always." Ness said, "Ever since me and my friends defeated Giygas, the country hardly had any threats."

"Hmph. You're so lucky." Samus muttered, crossing her arms. "I always have to deal with you-know-who until he actually died." The Mario Bros, Kirby, and Pikachu all agreed with the bounty hunter because they've been to similar situations before.

"Well, the only threats I've been through after Giygas are Tabuu and Master Core." Ness said.

"That's true." Master Hand agreed, but he silently hoped that he wouldn't become Master Core again. What he didn't notice was that Crazy Hand stared at him with a concerned look.

"Putting those aside, I'm just glad to be able to participate like I always do." Ness said as he sat on the couch next to Kirby.

###### 

_15 minutes later_

Everyone was currently watching TV until the doorbell rang.

"Looks like the next fighter's here." Samus said as Pikachu got off of her so she could get up and the bounty hunter walked towards the door and opened it. The fighter who was standing at the door was Captain Falcon, an F-Zero pilot and bounty hunter.

"Hey, Smashers and Hands! I'm back and competing in the Super Smash Bros tournament for the fifth time!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear that otherwise, your fans would've been shocked and disappointed." Samus smirked.

"Samus, we always see each other every time there's a new tournament and you already know that I would never skip them." Captain Falcon grinned.

"Of course," Samus chuckled, "Otherwise, skipping the tournaments would've ruined our "perfect-attendance".

The F-Zero pilot laughed as he walked to the living room. "So, I'm sure the others are here, right?" He asked.

"(Yeah, they all went to their rooms because they didn't feel like waiting so long for the next fighter to come)" Pikachu said.

"Ah, ok." Captain Falcon nodded.

"You know, Falcon, you've been the only fighter that represents F-Zero since the beginning, like have you ever thought who should've represented it along with you?" Mario asked.

"To be honest, I never thought about that," Captain Falcon said as he put his hand under his chin, "Although, it would be nice if one of the racers joined the competition."

"In my opinion," Crazy Hand spoke, "If we invite a second F-Zero rep to the competition, it would've been Black Shadow."

"Hey, I think he would be a good fighter." Captain Falcon agreed, "I mean, Ganondorf would've been a great opponent for Black Shadow."

"Same with Bowser." Luigi added, "He would've put up a good fight too."

Captain Falcon sighed as he sat on the couch next to Pikachu, "Then again, I might be the only fighter who represents F-Zero."

"Who knows?" Samus said, "It would've been a big surprise if someone like Black Shadow joins the competition."

"Yeah, but I'm glad everyone that I know from the F-Zero GP will be rooting for me." Captain Falcon smiled.

###### 

_10 minutes later_

Everyone was watching TV like they did before Captain Falcon's arrival, but some of them were having a snack.

"This is it," Master Hand said, "Once she gets here, we would have all the fighters from the first tournament here in this mansion."

Crazy Hand laughs, "That's true, brother. That's true."

Someone was knocking on the door as Master Hand went to go get it and when he opened the door, Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon and the last fighter of the "Original 12" was standing at the door with her luggage around her.

"(Hi, Master Hand! It's good to see you again!)" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"I would say the same to you. I was worried that you wouldn't be competing in the upcoming tournament." Master Hand said.

The Balloon Pokémon giggled, "(Nope, I've been in every tournament since the beginning, so there's no way I skip one.)"

Master Hand chuckled, "That's good to hear."

Jigglypuff was walking to the living room as Pikachu and Kirby noticed her.

"(Jigglypuff!"), Pikachu exclaimed.

"Poyo!", Kirby exclaimed. Their voices caught the rest of the fighters' attention.

"(Hi, everyone! It's good to see you all again!)" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Same here! It's always great when the four of us are together like always." Ness said, gesturing to Luigi and Captain Falcon.

"(Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't forgive you guys for leaving me behind.)" Jigglypuff smiled.

"(And besides, we're the only Pokémon that competed in every Smash Tournament.)" Pikachu added.

Jigglypuff looked at Pikachu, "(Say, Pikachu. I heard you competed in this tournament called Pokkén. What was it like?)

"(It's a tournament that takes place in a region called Ferrum. Many trainers from other regions were there to compete and I got to befriend a lot of Pokémon.)" Pikachu said.

"(Wow, you sure had a lot of fun there, I wish I can join the fun.)" Jigglypuff said in amazement.

"(Well, when there's another Pokkén tournament, you can enter the competition anytime.)" Pikachu said.

"(Really? Hmm, I'll think about it soon, okay?)" Jigglypuff said as she sat on the couch next to Kirby.

"Well, would you look at that. All twelve fighters from the first tournament have finally arrived in the mansion." Master Hand said.

"Indeed." Crazy Hand agreed. "Someone get the others down here, now."

"I'll do it." Mario said as he went to get the other fighters.

###### 

_Moments later_

"Okay, now that all twelve of you are here, I got something important to tell you all." Master Hand said.

"Go ahead, tell us what's important." Fox said with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall.

"I just want to say that we're grateful that all of you kept entering the Super Smash Bros tournament since the first one." Master Hand said with Crazy Hand agreeing with him.

"Of course, these tournaments are important and we won't miss them no matter what." Samus said as everyone else agreed with her.

"You see, after the third tournament, you guys were known as the "perfect-attendance crew" or the "Original 12". Crazy Hand said.

"(The "perfect-attendance crew"? Why are we called that?)" Donkey Kong asked.

"(I think I know why,)" Yoshi spoke up, "(It's because we've been competing in these tournaments ever since the first one.")

"(Ah, I see.)" Donkey Kong said, nodding his head.

"Yes, what Yoshi said is true." Crazy Hand said.

"So what you two are saying that if we keep entering these tournaments, we'll be part of the "perfect-attendance crew", right?" Link asked.

"Yes, but if you don't enter a future tournament with a perfect attendance you have, you'll no longer be part of it." Master Hand said. "As I said moments ago, we're grateful that all of you participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament every time me and my brother announce one."

"No problem." Mario said, "And we're gonna stay competing in the tournaments until we retire, right everyone?"

"Yeah!"/"Poyo!", Everyone else exclaimed.

Both Hands watched the cheering in amazement.

"I'm so glad I created the tournament." Master Hand said.

"I'm so glad I get to host them with you, brother." Crazy Hand said.

The right hand boss chuckled, "Of course. Now, let's hope more fighters come into the mansion tomorrow."

"Indeed, we still got a long way to go." Crazy Hand said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the four fighters arrived at the mansion, the Original 12 have once again reunited! Up next is the Melee fighters.


	4. Melee's Surprising Returnees

It's been a day since the Original 12 have arrived at the mansion as the upcoming tournament will be the fifth time that they'll participate in. During yesterday, they were talking, having fun, or fighting against each other for the upcoming tournament. As of right now, the fighters are in their rooms either doing their own thing or still sleeping.

As for Master Hand and Crazy Hand, they were talking in the hallway.

"So the next fighters should be coming into the mansion soon, right?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I believe so," Master Hand replied, "Besides, the twelve fighters who have been in the tournaments since the first one were the only ones that arrived here yesterday."

"Hmph, it does make sense, though." Crazy Hand said.

"Anyways," Master Hand said. "Why don't we have some breakfast until the next fighters come?"

"Good idea." Crazy Hand nodded, "And we should leave some for the ones who'll be coming in here."

In the dining room, the fighters as well as Master Hand and Crazy Hand were all present to eat breakfast. The food consists of pancakes, waffles, eggs (both fried and scrambled), toast, french toast, bacon, sausage, ham, biscuit, hash brown, fruit, oatmeal, muffin, and cinnamon roll. The toppings that are shown on the table are maple syrup, butter, and jelly. Finally, the drinks that are seen on the table are milk, chocolate milk, juice, and tea. This breakfast was more like a buffet than an everyday breakfast.

"Well, I've never seen this type of breakfast before." Master Hand said in surprise. "Who made all this?"

The Mario Bros and Link raised their hands much to everyone's surprise.

"No way, really?" Captain Falcon asked in shock.

"It wasn't easy," Mario said, "But when Luigi and Link helped me, we managed to finish it with no problem."

"Yeah," Luigi agreed, "We wanna make sure everyone eats so you guys won't have to wait until lunch."

"But you guys gotta save some for the ones who'll be coming to the mansion today." Link said.

"(I know you two know how to cook, but this much? Wow.)" Yoshi said to the Mario Bros in amazement.

"And I'm surprised you know how to cook." Samus told Link.

"Well, the reason why I wanted to cook is because I want you guys to try out the food I made while I was on the adventure to free the Divine Beasts and defeat Ganon." The Hylian Champion explained.

"Ah, I see." The bounty hunter said in amusement.

"I'm amazed that you can cook so well, Link." Master Hand said, also amused at this. "Anyways, we should start eating right now and see how the food tastes."

Everyone starts eating breakfast.

"Wow! These pancakes taste good!" Ness exclaimed.

"(No kidding! The flavor of it is so good!)" Donkey Kong added, as he had three banana slices on his pancakes.

Yoshi and Kirby were eating their food in one bite. The former ate the entire orange slice by using his tongue, while the latter inhaled a stack of pancakes without any problems. Fox just looked at them in disbelief.

"Even though I know you two for a long time, how do you guys keep eating food in just one swallow?" The Star Fox leader sweatdropped.

"(Hey, when it comes to food; mainly fruit, I just couldn't help myself.)" Yoshi replied.

"(As for me, you could say it's a habit when it comes to food.)" Kirby said.

"(You guys are such gluttons.)" Pikachu chuckled as Yoshi and Kirby gave the Mouse Pokémon a deadpan look.

"(I'm not a total glutton, I sometimes eat like how you guys do.)" Yoshi deadpanned.

"(Yeah, I don't eat every food in one swallow, so don't go calling us gluttons, okay?)" Kirby deadpanned.

"(Right...)" Pikachu smirked.

###### 

_15 minutes later_

"Wow! This breakfast was amazing!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Indeed." Master Hand agreed, "I've never thought this breakfast will be so good!"

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Mario grinned. He turned to the others. "I hope you guys liked it as well."

"(Of course we did! The food was amazing!)" Jigglypuff exclaimed happily, as the other fighters agreed with the Balloon Pokémon.

"Let's hope the other fighters enjoy this breakfast, after all, we are saving some for them." Ness said. The doorbell suddenly ranged.

"Wow, someone's at the mansion already?" Luigi said in surprise.

"And just finished breakfast too." Link added.

"That surprises me too." Master Hand said. "Someone must get to the door to see who it is, Crazy and I will be there in a moment." The Mario Bros, Link, and Samus nodded as they left the dining room and headed towards the door.

The four fighters were now at the door as Mario opened it, revealing it to be Princess Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom princess was wearing her pink dress as always.

"Peach!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"Mario, Luigi. I'm so glad to see you guys!" The princess exclaimed.

"Same here." Mario said, "Let me guess, you're competing in this tournament, right?"

"Oh, Mario. I've been at these tournaments since the second one, of course I'm gonna compete in this one." Peach smiled.

"Of course. That doesn't surprise me at all." Mario laughed as Luigi also laughed while Peach giggled.

"Ahem." This caught Peach's attention as she saw Samus and Link. The former has her hands on her hips and the latter was crossing his arms, both having smirks on their faces. "You do realize that we're also here you know." Samus said.

"Samus, Link!" Peach exclaimed as she hugged the bounty hunter. "I didn't see you guys there for a moment!"

Samus chuckled as she returned the hug, "It's good to see you again, princess."

After the two women hugged, Peach looked at Link. "So, you must be the new incarnation, right?"

"That's right. I'm known as the Hero of the Wild." The Hylian Champion replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Peach said with a bow. "I hope you have a good time here."

"Thanks, I will." Link said with a smile.

"Well, well, well, it's good to see your faces again." A familiar voice said which made Peach sigh and the Mario Bros groan, as Link and Samus made unimpressed expressions. The voice turns out to be from Bowser as the Koopa King was near the door, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Bowser. It's nice to see you again." Mario said sarcastically.

"It's good to see you too, my fellow arch nemesis." Bowser greeted with a smile. "Ah, it's so nice to be competing in the Super Smash Bros tournament for the fourth time in a row."

"Why I'm not surprised." Luigi said, rolling his eyes.

"To tell you guys the truth," Peach began, before she looked at Bowser, "Bowser here walked with me to the mansion."

Samus raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I wonder if he had any plans on kidnapping you on the way here."

Bowser was a bit annoyed at the bounty hunter's comment. "No way! I never thought about kidnapping her the moment the Hands wanted us to come to the mansion."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. The last time you kidnapped Peach, you tried to force her to marry you. I'm not convinced about what you said." Link and Samus looked at the plumber with shocked looks.

"He tried to do what?" Samus asked in disbelief.

Peach sighed, "Like Mario said, Bowser tried to force me to marry him so we both would have ruled both the Mushroom Kingdom and his castle." She really didn't want to remember that awful memory.

Link narrowed his eyes at Bowser. "I heard that you kidnapped her so many times from my other incarnations, but forcing her to marry you?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh shut up!" The Koopa King snapped. "We didn't get married at the end, ok?! Geez!"

Samus sighed, "Thank goodness that didn't happen."

"Agreed." Mario, Luigi, and Peach said in union.

"Hey look! Peach and Bowser are here!" Ness exclaimed as the six fighters turned around and saw that the rest of the fighters as well as Master Hand and Crazy Hand were walking to the living room.

"Where the heck were you guys doing?" Bowser asked.

"(We were eating breakfast.)" Yoshi said.

"Breakfast?" Bowser repeated.

"Yep. And it was all made by the Mario Bros and Link." Fox said.

"How wonderful!" Peach smiled. "Are there some left?"

"That's right. We're saving some for the fighters who are coming to the mansion today." Crazy Hand said.

"Good, I don't wanna be waiting until lunch to eat." Bowser grinned.

"Heh, sure." Master Hand chuckled.

The doorbell rang as Ness opened the door. When he opened it, he was stunned when he saw the two fighters.

"No way…" Ness whispered.

"(Ness? What's wrong?") Pikachu asked as he and Kirby walked up to him. When they turned to see who was at the door, they were completely speechless.

"Hey, guys." The familiar boy who was wearing a blue eskimo said. Along with him, was a girl who was also wearing an eskimo but in pink. Their names were Popo and Nana, also known as the Ice Climbers. The fact that Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby were speechless probably because the two fighters are gonna be competing again after their absence in the fourth tournament.

"Ice Climbers?!" Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby exclaimed in shock which caught the other fighters, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand's attention.

"Wait, who?" Captain Falcon said.

"He's talking about us." Nana said. The fighters were surprised to see them here. After all, they didn't participate in the previous tournament.

"Well, would you look at that?" Fox grinned. "The Ice Climbers are back."

"Oh, it's good to see you two again!" Peach said excitedly.

"Same here!" Popo exclaimed as he high-fived Ness while Nana hugged Kirby and Pikachu.

"Popo, Nana." Master Hand said as he and Crazy Hand approached the ice climbing duo, "Welcome back to the tournament."

"Thanks. It's good to see you two again." Nana smiled.

"To tell you two the truth." Crazy Hand began, "We want to apologize for not inviting you guys to participate in the previous tournament."

"Hey, you two don't have to apologize." Popo said, waving it off. "Besides, us not participating in the last tourney felt like that we needed a break."

"We know the fans were disappointed at that outcome, but they'll be so excited when they find out that we're back competing." Nana said.

"Well, we're grateful that we hear that." Master Hand said.

"So, uh, what were guys doing before we walked in?" Popo asked.

"Me, Mario, and Link here made breakfast and we're saving some for the ones who'll be coming in today." Luigi explained.

"Breakfast, huh? I might get some later." Popo said. He turned to Nana, "What about you?"

"Same thing you said." The female ice climber replied. Popo nodded at her answer.

The doorbell ranged for the third time.

"I'll get it." Peach said. The Mushroom Kingdom princess walked towards the door and opened it. The next fighter who was at the door was Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. However, this Zelda is different from the previous one. She has blonde hair, wearing a white dress with blue stripes, a pink robe, and brown boots. She also is wearing a white cape with it too.

"Excuse me, am I at the right mansion?" Zelda asked.

"That's right!" Peach beamed, "You went to the right one."

"Thank you." The Hyrule princess smiled as Peach stepped aside so she could come in.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion, Zelda." Master Hand greeted. "My name is-"

"I know," Zelda interrupted, "Master Hand, right?" The right hand nodded, "And you must be Crazy Hand, correct?"

"You got it." The left hand said.

"Okay then. Anyways, thank you for inviting me to the tournament." Zelda said with a bow.

Master Hand nodded. "By the way, this might be your first tournament, however, you'll be counted as veteran, just like Link here." He motioned to the Hero of the Wild incarnation who waved at her, as she waved at him back.

"I understand." The Hyrule princess said. Peach walks to her.

"Oh, we're so gonna have fun in this mansion." The Mushroom Kingdom princess said excitedly.

Zelda giggled. "I have a feeling we will. After all, it'd be nice to get along with you, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Samus approaches the princesses. "Say uh, like the other Zeldas, do you have...an alter ego?"

"As a matter of fact…" Zelda began before she transformed into a ninja-like person. She was now Sheik, the alter ego of the Hyrule princess. She was wearing the Stealth Chest Guard and Stealth Tights, something that Link noticed. Like the previous Sheik, she also spots a ponytail.

"Yes I do." The alter ego said.

"Man," Fox began, "Every time there's a different Zelda, there's always a different Sheik."

Captain Falcon chuckled, "Yeah."

Link approached the women. "You know, they have that outfit in my world."

Sheik was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, many Hylians bought them so they wouldn't get caught by Ganon's minions." The Hylian champion said.

The alter ego nodded, "Good for them. Wearing the outfit can make them go somewhere safely." She transforms back to Zelda.

"To tell you guys the truth, I...didn't transform into Sheik when this creep named Yuga captured me." Zelda sheepishly admitted.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed." Samus said, "The previous Zelda from the third and fourth tournament said something like that."

"Although, she did do it throughout the Subspace fiasco." Peach reminded.

"Oh, I understand." Zelda said in surprise. "Guess we're on the same boat for not transforming into our alter egos to avoid capture."

The doorbell has once again rang as Mario walks towards the door. It was Dr. Mario. While his physical appearance is like his plumber counterpart, the main difference is that he's obviously a doctor, having a stethoscope, a red tie, a mirror headband, and dark gray pants.

"Dr. Mario! It's nice to see you here for the third time!" Mario exclaimed, high fiving his doctor counterpart.

"Same here!" The doctor said, returning the high five.

"So, how's the business going?" Mario asked.

"The same as usual." Dr. Mario, "You know, checking up patients, getting rid of those viruses, you name it!"

"Ah, I see." Mario nodded. Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi approached his brother's doctor counterpart.

"Say, how's my doctor self doing now these days?" Luigi asked.

"Just doing what a doctor always does." The doctor said.

"By the way, what made you decide to compete again?" Peach asked.

"To be honest," Dr. Mario began, "After competing the fourth tournament, I felt like I got my 'fighting spirit' again. I mean, I didn't mind missing out on the Brawl tournament, but when I received the invitation to compete in the previous tournament, I was shocked that I was invited and I thought about my times fighting in the Melee tournament."

"(And then what happened?)" Yoshi asked.

"Well, one day when I was at work, Nurse Peach asked me what's wrong, I told her that if there's another Smash tournament, I want to compete in that tournament and she was shocked when I told her that." Dr. Mario said.

"And now you're here competing for the third time." Peach smiled as Dr. Mario nodded.

"Ugh, I have to deal with two Marios for the third time?" Bowser grunted in annoyance, before he headed toward the dining room, "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"(Oh get a grip, you will you?)" Donkey Kong said in annoyance. "(You should be used this right now.)"

"Don't care!" Bowser called as the ape rolled his eyes. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Dr. Mario watched Bowser walk to the dining room.

"That Bowser never changes, does he?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Nope." Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi said with deadpan expressions as the doctor sighed.

Someone was knocking on the door as Pikachu and Jigglypuff walked towards it and when the Mouse Pokémon opened it, the fighter who is shown at the door is Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon.

"(Mewtwo!)" Pikachu and Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Pikachu, Jigglypuff. It's been a while since the last I saw you two." Mewtwo smiled. "That goes for the rest of as well."

"It's good to see you as well." Ness said with a wave.

"(Say, Mewtwo, if you was in the Pokkén tournament, how did you managed to get in without a trainer?)" Jigglypuff asked.

"(That's what I wanna know about.)" Pikachu added.

"You want to know how I get in?" Mewtwo asked as both Pokémon nodded. "Very well then. Here's how it went."

As Mewtwo was telling Pikachu and Jigglypuff how it get into Pokkén without a trainer, the Hands were enjoying the reunion with the veterans until they noticed something behind the Genetic Pokémon. It looked like a triangular ear that had yellow fur with black in it. They both looked at each other and had a feeling that fighter is probably making a big return after missing out two tournaments. The other fighters noticed this as well and were thinking the same thing.

"(So, that's how you got in, huh?)" Pikachu said as he and Jigglypuff were in awe.

"Yes." Mewtwo nodded, "The crowds' reactions were pretty amusing at the fact I entered the tournament without a trainer. But luckily I'm not the only one who entered in like that." It stared at Pikachu. "Remember that Suicune and Darkrai?"

"(Oh, yeah! They participated without a trainer either!)" The Mouse Pokémon said in realization.

"(First Mewtwo, then Suicune and Darkrai?! This is unbelievable!)" Jigglypuff exclaimed quietly.

"Oh yes, I have a big surprise for you two." Mewtwo said.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff titled their heads in confusion. "Surprise?" The Mouse Pokémon said.

"You can come out now." The Genetic Pokémon said to someone who was behind it. That someone was none other than Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon and the pre-evolution of Pikachu.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were shocked seeing baby Pokémon, especially Pikachu. The reason why because Pichu has never been in another Smash tournament since Melee, his first debut in the tourney.

"(I can't believe this…)" Pikachu said in disbelief.

"(Could it be…?)" Jigglypuff said in disbelief.

"(Pichu?!)" They both exclaimed. The other fighters had a feeling it was Pichu as they were speechless seeing Tiny Mouse Pokémon.

"(Hi guys! It's been a long time since the last I saw all of you!)" Pichu exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. If you're here, that must mean that…" Samus began.

"(You got it!)" Pichu beamed, "(I'm gonna be competing in the upcoming Smash tourney!)"

"Really?!" Mario exclaimed, eyes widened in shock.

"(I'm not kidding.)" Pichu smiled.

Pikachu snaps out of his shock and smiles at his pre-evolution. "(Well, it's good to see that you're competing again after missing out on two tournaments.)"

"(Yeah. In fact, I missed competing in the same tournament with you.)" Pichu said as he hugged his brother-like figure as Pikachu returned the hug.

"Awww…" Yoshi, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Peach, Nana, and Zelda cooed.

"So that's your big surprise huh?" Crazy Hand asked Mewtwo.

"Basically, yes." The Genetic Pokémon nodded. "When I was heading towards the mansion, I saw Pichu on the way and asked me if he could walk with me and I told him yes he could."

"Ah I see." Master Hand said in amusement. He looked at the Electric types. "Although this is no doubt a touching reunion." Crazy Hand and Mewtwo nodded in agreement.

The doorbell ranged as usual.

Fox puts a hand on his chin. 'I have a feeling that he's here.' He thought as he walked towards the door and opened it. The fighter who was at the door was Falco Lombardi, the ace pilot of Star Fox.

"Hey there, boss. Sorry for not showing up yesterday, but I'm here!" Falco grinned.

'Well, looks like I'm right when I said I have a feeling that he's here.' Fox thought. "You don't have to apologize, you know that. Besides, not everyone showed up at the mansion yesterday, either." The Star Fox leader said.

"Ah, okay." Falco said. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"We just ate breakfast and saved the rest for the ones who are coming in today." Fox replied.

"Heh, I hope there's some left for me to eat." Falco chuckled. Before he headed towards the dining room, he noticed Captain Falcon as they both stared at each other.

"Falcon." Falco smirked.

"Falco." F-Zero racer smirked. "You say that you prefer the air, yet you ride a Landmaster for your Final Smash."

"Heh, true," The ace pilot chuckled. "But you're in for a big surprise when you see my new Final Smash."

"New Final Smash?" Captain Falcon laughed. "Alright, I'll be waiting to see your new Final Smash." As their conversation ended, Falco walked to the dining to eat breakfast.

"New Final Smash, he says?" Master Hand said, overhearing the conversation. "I'm interested to see what it is."

"Same here." Crazy Hand agreed.

###### 

_10 minutes later_

Half of the fighters were in the dining room eating breakfast, while the rest of them remained in the living room, waiting for fighters who'll be coming in the mansion today. Those fighters are Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Peach, Zelda, and Mewtwo.

A minute later, someone was knocking on the door. Peach was the first one to notice and got up to open it and when she did, two swordsmen appeared at the door. The blue-haired swordsman is named Marth, the Hero King, and the red-haired swordsman with a blue headband is named Roy, the Young Lion.

"Marth, Roy. It's an honor to see you boys again." Peach said.

"We would say the same thing as well." Marth said. Peach stood aside so she could let the two men get in. The swordsmen notice the fighters in the living room.

"Hey, guys, it's good to see you all again." Roy said.

"Same here." Mario said as everyone else agreed with him.

Marth looked around, "Say, where's everyone else at?"

"In the dining room eating breakfast." Fox replied.

"Ah, I see." Marth said.

"Say, who do you think who's gonna be competing in this tournament?" Roy asked the Hero King.

"Well, let's see." Marth said, putting a hand under his chin. "It's no doubt the Radiant Hero will show up and I also have a feeling that my descendant is going to compete again like last time, same goes to the taticans."

"What about the dragon twins?" Roy asked.

"I wouldn't mind if they show up too. If they do, it would've been a surprising reunion." Marth said.

The Young Lion chuckled, "Yeah, that'd be true."

Someone was knocking on the door as Zelda got up to go get it and when she opened the door, it revealed to be Ganondorf. However, it wasn't the previous one from the third and fourth tournaments known to be the Twilight Princess version, it was the Ocarina of Time version, the one who hadn't appeared in the tournaments since the second one.

"Oh. Hello, Ganondorf." Zelda said in an unimpressed tone.

"Hello, princess of Hyrule. It's an honor to meet you again." The Demon King greeted. He looked at Link. "Same goes to you, Hylian Champion.

"I'm glad to see you again as well." Link said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute." Mewtwo said in realization. "You're the same Ganondorf from the Melee tournament, yes?"

Ganondorf chuckled, "Of course. I'm glad that you still know me, Mewtwo."

"Why wouldn't I know you?" The Genetic Pokémon deadpanned, "But tell me this. What made you decide to come back to the tournament?"

"Well after hearing about my Twilight Princess self saying that he's leaving the tournament, I decided to, you know, come back here since he's not going to participate in this tournament." Ganondorf explained.

"The Twilight Princess versions of Link and Zelda said something like that too." Captain Falcon said.

"Exactly." The Demon King nodded.

"Hang on a moment." Mario said, "When you greeted Zelda and Link, it sounded like you guys know each other yet all three of you are from different universes of Hyrule. How do you all know each other?"

"I thought of the same question too." Peach spoke up and looked at Zelda. "When you look at Link, he waved at you and you waved back. Why is it that you guys know each other?"

"It's a long story." The Hyrule princess said. "But in short, let's say that our first time interacting was good. As for our interactions with Ganondorf," She and Link looked at the Demon King with deadpan expressions, "It's the total opposite."

Ganondorf chuckled "It was a good conversation, though."

"Sure it was." Link and Zelda said sarcastically while rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, I doubt they get along with you well." An unknown voice said.

The fighters and the Hands looked around the room in confusion to know who said that.

"Hey! Who said that?" Link called.

"Me." The unknown voice replied. The fighters looked at the person who was near the door and when they did, they were shocked to see who it was.

It was Young Link. He was the younger version of the Hero of Time Link. He, along with Pichu were the only fighters that didn't participate in either the third and fourth tournaments. The younger Link's appearance in the mansion was just as shocking as Pichu's.

"Hey." Young Link waved.

"Young Link?!" Most of the fighters exclaimed.

"And before you asked, yes." Young Link said. "I'm participating in this tournament."

"Mamma, mia! First Pichu, now Young Link?! It's like we're having a Melee reunion!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Wait, Pichu's here too?!" Marth asked Luigi as he and Roy were shocked hearing this.

"Oh, yeah." The green plumber said, "He showed up with Mewtwo and is at the dining room eating breakfast.

"No way!" Young Link exclaimed "I didn't expect him to show up too!"

"What's with all the yelling?!" A monstrous voice said, turning out to be Bowser. "I can hear you guys all the way from the hallways!" The Koopa King notices Marth and Roy. "Oh. Hello, Hero King and Young Lion."

"Hello to you too, King of the Koopas." Roy said.

When Bowser noticed Ganondorf, he was speechless. He couldn't believe the fact that the Ganondorf from the Melee tournament had returned after his Twilight Princess counterpart took his place in the previous two tournaments. He was speechless for a moment until he had a smile on his face.

"Well, well, it's been a long time since the last time we met." Bowser grinned. "What made you decide to come back?"

Ganondorf grinned, "After hearing that the other me is not going to compete in this tournament, I decided to come back just like those Melee days."

The Koopa King laughed, "I might've gotten along well with the other you, but seeing you here is like Melee all over again. Me, you, and Mewtwo!" He and Ganondorf gave themselves a high five.

Mewtwo agreed with Bowser. With the Ocarina of Time Ganondorf returning, it was like the three villains were reunited, despite the fact that the Genetic Pokémon wasn't that villainous.

###### 

_10 minutes later_

The doorbell rang as usual.

"I hope that's the last fighter from the Melee tournament." Crazy Hand said as he went to open it and when he did, he was right, it was the last fighter introduced in the Melee tournament. That fighter was Mr. Game & Watch.

The left hand glove chuckled, "Looks like I was right on what I said." He turned to Mr. Game & Watch. "Welcome back as usual, Mr. Game & Watch."

The 2D man beeped in reply saying that 'It's good to see you again as well'. He walked to the living room and noticed the other fighters.

Mario notices him. "Hey, Mr. Game & Watch! How are you doing?"

Mr. Game & Watch beeped happily as he and Mario gave themselves a high five.

"(It's no surprise that you're coming here to compete as always.)" Pikachu smiled.

Young Link walked towards Mr. Game & Watch. "Hey, Mr. Game & Watch! You remember me, right?"

The 2D man beeped in shock upon seeing Young Link. He couldn't believe that the younger Ocarina of Time incarnation returned after missing out on the last two tourneys. Mr. Game & Watch nodded that he remembered Young Link.

The young Hylian laughed, "I'm glad that you remembered."

"To be honest, I didn't even notice you when I was talking to Ganondorf. Heck, I was shocked when I saw Pichu when he walked in the dining room." Bowser said. Mr. Game & Watch stared at him in disbelief. "No kidding, he really is here. He might be still in the dining room."

"Well would you look at that." Master Hand began, "With the Ice Climbers coming back after their absence last time and Pichu and Young Link's surprising returns, this is no doubt a Melee reunion!" Everyone agreed with the right hand glove.

"Don't forget that I came back after my Twilight Princess self took my spot for two tourneys." Ganondorf spoke up.

"That too." Master Hand pointed out. "Either you guys find a room to sleep in," He looked at Peach, Bowser, Zelda, Marth, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy, and Mr. Game & Watch. "Or go to the dining room to eat breakfast. I believe there's some left for the ones who have not eaten yet."

Everyone begins to leave the living room to either go to their rooms (The ones who don't have a room start to find one) or go to the dining room to eat breakfast. The only one who hasn't left the living room yet was Samus. The bounty hunter had a hand on her hip and had a suspicious look on her face. Fox and Captain Falcon were going to leave the living room until they noticed Samus. They stared at each other for a moment and walked towards the bounty hunter.

"You noticed it too?" Fox asked.

"Yeah." Samus agreed. "Something's odd is going on here."

Captain Falcon puts a hand under his chin, "No kidding. We get that the Ice Climbers were coming back, but Pichu and Young Link too? I mean, sure it's nice for them to come back after they both missed out on the last two tourneys, but it's strange as well. I just have a feeling those Hands are up to something."

"I agree." Samus nodded. "However, we can't force either of them to tell us what they're planning for the upcoming tournament, so all we need to is wait for more fighters to come in soon."

"Yeah, if we get more surprises like we did today, it would give us the chance of what the Hands are planning." Fox said.

"Exactly." Samus agreed. "So starting tomorrow, we all go to the living room to see who's coming to the mansion to compete in the tournament, agree?"

"Agree." Fox and Captain Falcon nodded.

The bounty hunter nodded as well as they all went to their rooms. When Samus was in her room, she sat on her bed and thought about what was going on around the mansion.

'Master Hand, Crazy Hand. What are you two up to?' The bounty hunter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Melee fighters are here! Coming soon to the story are the Brawl fighters.


	5. Brawlers Reunite

Day 3 in the Smash Mansion.

The characters who came to the mansion yesterday are the fighters who made their debut in the second Super Smash Bros tournament known as the Melee tournament. During that day, the Ice Climbers have made their return after being absent in the previous tournament. The duo weren't the only ones that returned after not showing up last time, Pichu and Young Link also made their surprising return after not showing up in the previous two tournaments. Many fighters who knew them were shocked upon seeing them. However, Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon were all suspicious about this. They wonder what the Hands are up to for this upcoming tournament. The only thing they can do is to come downstairs to see who's coming to the mansion today.

In Captain's Falcon room

Captain Falcon was peacefully sleeping in his bed until the alarm on his phone went off. The F-Zero racer reached for his phone, grabbed it, and pressed 'Dismiss' before putting it back down. He gets up and puts his legs out of the bed. He was bare chested and wearing red shorts with yellow lines vertically. He was not wearing his helmet as it was next to the phone, revealing his brown hair.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Captain Falcon said as he got up out of bed, picked up some clean clothes for him to wear and went to the bathroom. This bathroom was much like the ones seen in college. The right side is for the males and the left side is for the females. It had four sinks, ten toilets (five urinals and five toilets in the men's bathroom), and ten shower heads; five at the left and five at the right. Each floor is known to have a bathroom for both genders. Although, every room has their own bathroom.

"Whoa, this is a nice bathroom." Captain Falcon said in amazement. He then gets in the shower and turns the water on.

While the F-Zero racer rinses himself, he begins to think about what's been going around the mansion ever since he arrived. 'Another Smash tournament is coming soon and it's my fifth time competing. After all, I am part of the 'perfect-attendance crew'. Captain Falcon frowned. 'But something bothered me yesterday. The Ice Climbers showing up makes sense since they didn't compete in the previous tournament. But when Pichu and Young Link arrived, it really caught me off guard. In other words, everyone who's first tournament appearance was Melee is here. He sighed. 'Might as well wait to see who's gonna come to the mansion today.'

10 minutes later, Captain Falcon gets out of the shower and dries himself before putting on a towel. The F-Zero racer looks in the mirror after putting on his deodorant. "Show me your moves!" He said, saluting with his right hand. "I can't believe my catchphrase has gotten so popular." Captain Falcon chuckled. "I mean, it's all over the internet these days. Well might as well get dressed so I can get breakfast." He starts to walk out of the bathroom until he sees Falco walking past him. "Morning, Falco."

"Morning to you too, Falcon." The ace pilot replied. "It looks like you just got out of the shower, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm just gonna get dressed so I can eat breakfast."

"Ah, okay. Well, see you in the dining hall."

"You too." The F-Zero racer replied. He goes out of the bathroom and gets dressed. He was now wearing a black tank top, blue shorts with yellow horizontal lines, and black socks. He goes downstairs to the first floor and into the dining room and sees that almost every fighter is here. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning to you too." Samus said as Captain Falcon sat in the chair next to her. "Say, did you just get out of the shower?"

"You know it!" The F-Zero race smiled.

"To be honest, I've never seen showers like those before." Zelda said. She was sitting across the table from Captain Falcon and Samus. "I mean ten shower heads? Like, wow."

"No kidding." Fox spoke up. He was sitting next to Samus at her left. "It's like those communal bathrooms you see in college. Even though most of us never attended college."

"That's what I thought when I saw them." Captain Falcon agreed.

"Well, I haven't seen them yet, but we do have our own bathroom to use, remember?" Samus asked.

The F-Zero racer nodded, "That's true."

###### 

_In the dining hall_

Breakfast was ready and all the fighters were present at the dining hall.

"Well, looks like everyone's here." Master Hand said, "Eat up everyone, especially for the ones who showed up right now. However, make sure you leave some for the ones who'll be coming to the mansion today."

"I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the pancakes I made." Peach smiled. The Mushroom Kingdom princess joined the Mario Bros and Link on making breakfast. What she made the most was pancakes like she said.

"Bwahahahaha! Your pancakes are good for sure!" Bowser laughed.

"I agree." Mewtwo said, "When I ate them right now, it tasted so...delicious."

"Yeah! Peach is a great cook!" Mario exclaimed. "Plus, she knows how to make cake so good that you couldn't help but eat it all!"

Peach blushed at the red plumber's comment. "Thank you, Mario."

"Ooh! I would love to try it someday!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, you will!" The Mushroom Kingdom princess smiled.

"I'm sure most of the fighters would like to take a slice of your cake as well." Crazy Hand said. "Anyways, like Bowser and Mewtwo said, you make such good pancakes."

"I agree." Master Hand said. "Let's hope the fighters that'll come here today would try it as well."

Captain Falcon, Samus, and Fox all frowned at this. Ever since every Melee newcomer arrived at the mansion, they've been suspicious of what the Hands are up to.

###### 

_At the living room_

All fighters and the Hands were presented in the living room, waiting for the ones who'll show up today. Right now, they were either chatting to each other or watching TV until the doorbell ranged.

"I'll get it." Kirby said as he went to the door and opened it. The puffball was delighted when he saw two familiar fighters at the door. It was Meta Knight and King Dedede.

"Meta Knight, Dedede!" Kirby exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello, Kirby." Meta Knight said, smiling under his mask.

"Heh. If you're here, that means we found the right place." King Dedede grinned. He and Meta Knight walked in the mansion.

"I was wondering if it was you two when Kirby called out your names." Fox said.

"I'm glad you noticed that." Meta Knight said. He looked around the place. "Hmm, this is an interesting mansion indeed."

"Well, wait until you guys see what else this mansion has." Mario said.

"Ooh, I definitely couldn't wait for it!" King Dedede said.

"You guys should try breakfast today." Kirby said, walking towards them. "Peach here made some good pancakes."

"Really?" The penguin king said, looking at Peach in shock.

"Believe us." The Mushroom Kingdom princess replied. "You'll definitely find out how delicious they are."

"Eh, I'll eat later." King Dedede said as he sat on one of the couches. "Besides, I wanna know who'll be coming in today."

"I agree." Meta Knight nodded in agreement.

The doorbell rang and Link went to go get it and when he opened it, it revealed to be Pit, the captain of Palutena's Army.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back to compete in the tournament for the third time!" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Pit." Master Hand nodded.

The angel notices Link, "Say, aren't you the Hero of the Wild incarnation?"

"That's right." Link nodded. "Since my Twilight Princess incarnation decided to step down, I had to take his place in this tournament."

"Oh, ok." Pit walks in the mansion and takes a look at the place. "Whoa, this mansion is amazing. Lady Palutena and Pittoo are gonna be in for a surprise when they see this."

"Speaking of Palutena and Dark Pit." Marth spoke up, "Are those two gonna be competing in the tournament?"

"I asked Lady Palutena that, but she just told me that I have to find out myself, but Pittoo? I'm not so sure." The angel explained.

"Ah, ok." The Hero King nodded.

"Anyways, I'm so glad to be back to compete." Pit said as he relaxed on one of the couches.

Someone was knocking on the door as Mario got up off the couch to open the door. The fighter who knocked on the door was Wario, although he was wearing his WarioWare outfit rather than his overalls. He also bought his Wario Bike with him as well.

"Well, if it isn't my rival." Wario smirked.

"It's good see you too, Wario." Mario replied.

The gamer took a look at the mansion, "Whoa, this is a nice place. By the way, where's the garage, 'cause Wario needs to put his bike somewhere so no one can take it."

Crazy Hand approaches to the plumbers. "Follow me, I'll show you where it is." Wario took his bike and followed the giant left hand to the garage. Moments later, the two have come back.

"So," Wario began sitting on one of the couches, "How long did it take to build this mansion?"

"It took us a year." Master Hand answered.

Wario was stunned hearing this, "A year?!"

"With the help of the Miis of course." Crazy Hand added.

"So they helped you guys build the mansion, good for them!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Indeed. If it weren't for them, it would've taken us more than a year to finish the place."

Wario remembered something, "Hey, moments ago before Crazy and I went back to the mansion after putting my bike in the garage, I saw a box that was near the place." He turned to Crazy Hand, "Wario should've told you earlier before coming back in."

"It's not your fault." The left hand waved off. "I just didn't pay attention."

"The box is probably still out there." Master Hand spoke up. "I'm gonna check what's inside of it."

"Me too." Mario stood up.

"Same here." Samus also stood up.

"All right then, let's go outside." Master Hand said.

###### 

_Outside_

Master Hand, Mario, and Samus were looking at the box.

"Who on Earth would put a box out of nowhere?" Samus asked.

"I thought of the same thing as well." Master Hand said in agreement. "Besides, Crazy and I had never ordered any packages so far after finishing up the mansion."

"And what's more weird is that the box is upside down." Mario pointed out as the box was upside down indeed.

"Why does this feel familiar though?" They thought.

"Well...I think you should lift up the box to see what's inside." Master Hand said to Mario.

The plumber nodded and lifted the box up. "Wah!" Mario exclaimed as he was startled, dropping the box in progress. Samus and Master Hand were also startled of what's inside of it.

The reason they were startled, because it wasn't something inside the box, it was actually someone inside there. It was a familiar brown haired man from before. He was wearing a gray sneaking suit with a dark gray bandana around his forehead. His name is Solid Snake, the first third-party fighter to participate in Smash.

The man lifts his head up and sees the two stunned fighters while Master Hand remains silent. An exclamation point appeared above his head. He then chuckled, "Hey, guys. It's been a while since the last I saw you three."

Mario and Samus were speechless. They couldn't believe that he's gonna come back to compete. Master Hand on the other hand, was a bit surprised, but also amazed that the man was returning to the tournament for the second time after being absent in the previous tournament.

"...Snake?!" Mario and Samus exclaimed.

The FOXHOUND agent gets up and dusts himself. "And before you ask, yes, I'm competing in this tournament."

Samus shook out of her shock expression and smirked. "If that's so, huh? Then welcome back." She offered Snake a handshake.

"Likewise." Snake replied, accepting the handshake as they shook hands.

"By the way, why did you decide to compete again?" Mario asked, shook out of his shock.

"I'll tell everything when we get in the mansion." The FOXHOUND agent said as everyone nodded in agreement as they walked back to the mansion.

###### 

_Inside the mansion_

Most of the fighters were shocked seeing Snake again. The man told them that he was going to be competing again. The only ones who don't know him are the Melee newcomers that didn't compete in the Brawl tournament.

"You're kidding, right?" Falco exclaimed with a stunned look, "You really are competing again?!"

"I'm not kidding when I said it for the first time." Snake smirked, while crossing his arms.

"So that was you inside that box I saw earlier?" Wario asked. The FOXHOUND agent nodded.

"Regardless," Crazy Hand spoke up, "It's good to see you again, Snake."

"You mind telling us who this man is?" Roy asked as he never met Snake before. Those who didn't compete in the Brawl tournament thought of the same thing.

"Oh, right. You guys didn't participate in the Brawl tournament." Mario said. "Snake here is known to be the first 'third-party' fighter to enter the Super Smash Bros tournament.

"You mean he entered before Sonic?" Dr. Mario asked.

"That's right." Mario nodded.

Snake looked at the fighters he was unfamiliar with. "Huh, I've never seen you guys before."

Peach walked towards him. "Snake, the fighters you see here are Dr. Mario, Pichu, Young Link, Mewtwo, and Roy. They've all participated in the tournament before you did." She turned towards the five fighters. "Guys, this is Snake. His first time competing in the tourney was Brawl."

"It's nice to meet you all." Snake said.

"Likewise." Mewtwo replied. The other four nodded in agreement.

Someone was knocking on the door as Marth got up and went to get it. When he opened it, the fighter that was standing there was Ike, the Radiant Hero. He is wearing his Hero outfit like in the fourth Smash tournament.

"Radiant Hero, it's an honor to see you again." Marth smiled.

"I'd say the same to you, Hero King." Ike smiled back. He walked inside the mansion.

"Guess who's back to compete for the third time." Roy grinned.

Ike chuckled, "It's good to see you again, Roy."

Meta Knight walks up to the Radiant Hero. "So, Ike. Since you're here, wouldn't you mind that you spar with me someday, you know before the tournament."

Ike put a hand under his chin. "I'll think about it." Meta Knight nodded, accepting his decision.

Someone ranged the doorbell as Pikachu went to go get it. The fighter who was at the door is Red, the trainer from the Kanto region.

"(Red!)" Pikachu and Jigglypuff happily exclaimed, much to almost everyone else's surprise.

"Hey, guys!" The Pokémon trainer exclaimed.

"So you're gonna be competing again, huh?" Luigi asked.

"That's right!" Red grinned. He pulled out three Poké Balls and brought out three familiar Pokémon. Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. "The trio is back once more!"

Squirtle and Ivysaur have both made a comeback along with their trainer after not competing in the previous tournament. Charizard on the other hand had competed there by himself. Many people questioned why the Flame Pokémon had competed solo at the time. But here, Charizard has reunited with his trainer.

"(Hey guys!)" Squirtle exclaimed.

"(Squirtle! Ivysaur!)" Jigglypuff exclaimed, glad seeing the two Pokémon again.

"(Don't forget that I'm back from the previous tournament!)" Charizard grinned.

"(Charizard. So you're really back with your trainer, huh?)" Pikachu said in surprise.

"(You know it!)" The Flame Pokémon replied.

"Hold on a moment." Captain Falcon said with his arms crossed as everyone stared at him. "Last tournament, you fought solo and here you're gonna be fighting alongside your trainer like in the Brawl tournament. So how did you guys reunite?

"(I was disobedient.)" Charizard answered, much to everyone's surprise.

"You were disobedient?" Peach asked.

"It's a long story." Red spoke up. "Let's just say after I caught him during the whole Subspace mess, he hardly listens to my commands."

"(He's right.)" Charizard agreed. "(I wasn't used to being a trainer's Pokémon back then.)"

"Ah, so that's why you didn't look happy when you were fighting." Master Hand said. The Flame Pokémon nodded.

"(Speaking of Red and Charizard reuniting.)" Ivysaur spoke up. "(There's someone who went with us to the mansion.)"

"(Oh yeah, that's right!)" Squirtle realized.

"Don't worry I didn't forget." Red assured, he then turns his head towards someone. "You can come in now."

The next fighter who walks in the mansion was Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.

"Hello, everyone. It's good to see you again." Lucario said.

"(Hey, Lucario!)" Pikachu happily exclaimed.

Mewtwo smiled, "I assume that you're going to be competing again, correct?"

"Of course." Lucario smiled back, "After all, this will be our third time competing." Mewtwo nodded in agreement because it was true.

"So, you're the one who went with Red to the mansion, huh?" Fox asked.

"Yes." The Aura Pokémon nodded. "When I was walking to the mansion, I saw Red and asked him if I could walk with him.

"And I told him that he could." Red said.

Lucario continued, "I was really surprised that he was going to compete again. Regardless, I can't wait for the upcoming tournament."

"(Same here.)," Pikachu agreed as everyone else also agreed with the Mouse Pokémon.

The next fighter knocked on the door as Mario opened it as Donkey Kong walked towards him. To the ape's delight, that next fighter was none other than Diddy Kong.

"(DK! Mario! Everyone! How's it going?)" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

"(Diddy!)" Donkey Kong exclaimed as the monkey hopped on his left shoulder. "(I expected of you to come back to compete.)

"(I'm glad you knew, 'cause I've been competing in these tournaments since Brawl!)"

Mario laughs, "Just make sure you keep up that streak, okay?

"(Yeah.)" Yoshi said as he and Wario walked towards the three fighters. "(Otherwise, it'll be strange for you not to compete in the future tournament.)"

"He's right," Wario agreed. "Fans hoped that I'd be competing in the last tourney and I sure proved them right!"

Diddy Kong laughs before giving a thumbs up, "(Don't worry, I will!)"

All five of them either sit back on the couches or just stand near them.

The next fighter knocked on the door as Red and Ness approached it as Ness opened the door. They were both happy upon seeing the next fighter because it was Lucas.

"Hey, Ness! It's good to see you again!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Same here!" Ness replied as he and Lucas gave each other high fives. "You're gonna be fighting again as usual huh?"

"Yep. I might've missed out on the first tourney last time, but luckily I was able to compete in the second one. I'm ready to fight my way to the top and possibly win the whole thing."

"We'll see about that!" Ness laughed. "Oh, and guess what? There's someone who's gonna be competing in the tournament again."

"Who?" Lucas asked in confusion. Ness stepped to the side to show him who that 'someone' is. The blonde haired boy looked up and was shocked to see Red, who was smiling at him.

"Hey." Red waved.

"Red?!" Lucas exclaimed in shock. "If you're here, then that means…"

"That's right! I'm gonna be in the tournament like in Brawl." Red said. "And Charizard here is gonna be competing on my side like before." He then pets his Pokémon on the head, much to Charizard's liking.

Lucas was speechless for a moment until he smiled. "Wow. It must be great for you to reunite with your trainer, huh?"

"(Yeah, and I'm gonna do way better than I did in the Brawl tournament.)" Charizard said.

"I'm amazed at the fact that you changed when you went solo. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and I saw the previous tournament and you were amazing." Red said.

"(Thanks. I just wanted to show everyone how better I've gotten ever since my stint of disobedience in the Brawl tournament and I will use it under your command during this tournament.)"

"I'm counting on you then." Red said as he, Squirtle, and Ivysaur smiled at Charizard while the Lizard Pokémon smiled back.

Ness and Lucas were watching the whole conversation.

"Wow, reunions are sure nice, aren't they?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but not all reunions are nice." Ness replied.

"Heh, true." Lucas chuckled.

The next fighter knocks on the door as Mario gets up and goes to get it. When the plumber opened it, he smiled because the next fighter who was at the door was Sonic the Hedgehog, his friend and rival.

"Yo, Mario. Long time no see!" Sonic waved.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last met." Mario replied as he and Sonic gave each other a handshake. The plumber stepped aside so the hedgehog could get in.

"Hey guys. It's been a while." Sonic grinned.

"Sonic! It's good to see you again!" Luigi exclaimed, offering a high five.

"I'd say the same thing to you!" The hedgehog replied as he accepted the high five.

"(Looks like we know why you're here.)" Yoshi said.

"Haha, you guessed it!" Sonic laughed. "I mean, this will be my third time competing after all. Anyways, you guys had any adventures after the last tournament?" He asked.

Mario nodded. "Yep, but you're not gonna believe what Bowser did when he kidnapped Peach." Sonic looked at him in confusion. "He tried to marry Peach."

"Wait, what?!" Sonic said in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"Trust me, he did." Peach sighed.

Sonic just looked at Bowser, as the Koopa King was looking away. He then looked back at the Mushroom Kingdom heroes. "In my opinion, I think he was desperate to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"We thought of the same thing too." Mario agreed. Luigi nodded in agreement as well.

"I heard that!" Bowser snapped, but the three fighters ignored him.

"Anyways, what about you? Any adventures you've been through lately?" Mario asked.

"You guys are gonna be in for a big surprise on this one." Sonic said. "Eggman almost ruled the world." The four fighters raised their eyebrows in confusion. "99% of the world that is."

"WHAT?!" Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi exclaimed in shock. Even Bowser was taken back by this.

"Yeah long story short. The reason he did was because this weirdo named Infinite beated me and I was prisoned in the Death Egg for six months. While I was gone, Knuckles created this group called the Resistance and Knuckles himself was the leader. The new recruit who we call him Rookie went there to rescue me, but I was able to escape on my own. Then my past self came to my world with this gem called the Phantom Ruby. But at the end, we went to war, I got my revenge on Infinite, destroyed Eggman's robot, and won." Sonic explained.

"(Wow, it sounds like you guys been through a lot.)" Yoshi said in surprise.

"Mama mia, Eggman almost ruled the world? That's insane." Luigi said with a stunned expression.

"By the way, what is the Phantom Ruby?" Peach asked.

"A gemstone that can teleport anyone to different places." Sonic answered.

"Well, hearing what you've been through, I'm just glad you're safe." Mario said.

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah, if Eggman actually succeeded in taking over the world, I probably wouldn't be here now." The hedgehog notices Snake. "Oh, hey Snake, I didn't even see you there. It's good to see you again after a long time."

"Same here, hedgehog." Snake said with a deadpan tone. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see Sonic again.

Bowser was thinking about what Dr. Eggman did. " _I can't believe that doctor took over 99% of the world like dang. Plus, he was so close on beating that hedgehog for good._ "

The next fighter ranged the doorbell as Captain Falcon went to go open the door. It was Olimar and three Pikmin which are red, yellow, and blue.

"Hello, Captain Falcon, it's an honor to see you for the third time in a row." Olimar greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Olimar, and you Pikimins as well." The F-Zero racer saluted. "I bet those three where the ones that rang the doorbell, right?"

"How did you know it was them?"

"Lucky guess." Captain Falcon shrugged. He moved aside so Olimar and the three Pikmins could get in. Samus, Fox, and Falco all noticed the Hoctatian walking in.

"Olimar." Samus waved. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here." The Hoctation nodded. "I heard that this tournament is going to be bigger than the previous ones, so I decided to enter like how I did before."

"Yeah, I bet the Hands wanted this to be the biggest tournament ever in the history of Super Smash Bros." Fox said as the Pikmins sat on the couch next to the three fighters.

"Plus, they're hiding something from us." The Star Fox leader added in thought.

"Well if this is true, I'll wish you all good in luck in the tournament." Olimar said as he sat on the couch next to the red Pikmin.

"I'd say the same to you." Falco replied.

Someone has rang the doorbell as usual as the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch when to go get it. When Popo opened the door, the next fighter to arrive at the mansion is R.O.B., short for Robotic Operating Buddy. Mr. Game & Watch beeped in happiness upon seeing the robot.

"Hey, everyone! It's R.O.B." Popo exclaimed.

"Hello, Ice Climbers. Are you two going to be competing in this tournament?" R.O.B. asked.

"You're absolutely correct!" Nana exclaimed.

"After missing out last time, we decided to make our comeback and the fans can't wait when they see us." Popo added.

R.O.B. nodded, "Very well. It's good to have you two return."

"Looks like someone couldn't wait to enter the upcoming tourney." Samus said as she, Pikachu, and Pichu with the Yellow Pikmin on top of his head, all walked toward the robot.

"I'm going to admit, I've been enjoying these tournaments ever since I first entered the Brawl tournament and here, this will be my third time entering." R.O.B. explained.

"(Well, we're glad to hear the fact that you're liking these tournaments.)" Pikachu said.

"(Yeah, even if this is my first time meeting you, I hope you'll have a good time in the tournament.)" Pichu added.

"I would say the same to you, that goes to the rest of you as well." The robot replied.

###### 

_10 minutes later_

Almost all of the fighters are in the dining room eating breakfast. The only ones who are still in the living room other than the Hands are Link, Samus, Fox, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Falco, Young Link, Ganondorf, Snake, Sonic, and Lucario.

Crazy Hand leaned towards Master Hand, "Brother, should we tell them the big surprise?" He whispered.

"Not yet." Master Hand whispered back. "We still need to wait until the time comes." Crazy Hand nodded, understanding what his right handed brother is saying. Unknown to them, Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon looked at them with suspicious looks, but they decided to shrug it off for now. Someone rings the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Link said as he got up and opened the door. The next fighter to arrive at the mansion is Toon Link.

"Hey, Link!" Toon Link waved. "You must be the new incarnation right?"

Link nodded, "You got it. I'm known as the Hero of the Wild."

"I see. I only ask you that because the first Link I met was the Hero of Twilight incarnation."

"I understand."

Toon Link walks in the mansion and sees Zelda and Ganondorf. "Whoa, looks like the Zelda and Ganondorf I've met aren't competing either."

"Yeah. Like my Hero of Twilight self, they decided to leave the tournament after competing there twice." Link explained.

"Besides, the difference between me and her other than our personality is that her hair is brunette and mine's is blonde." Zelda added. She then transformed into Sheik.

"Although, what we both have in common along with the Zelda from the Melee tournament is that we have the ability to transform." Sheik explained before transforming back to Zelda.

"This isn't my first time in the tourney." Ganondorf said while crossing his arms. "I was known to compete in the Melee tournament until I took a break while my other self takes my place during the last two tournaments."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys anway." Toon Link said. When he looked at Young Link, his eyes widened. "No way."

Young Link himself was shocked as well. "I can't believe another Link fought in the tournament before." He thought.

Both Links walked towards each other.

"So," Toon Link spoke up, "What Link do they call you?"

"I'm known as the Hero of Time." Young Link said. "You?"

"They call me the Hero of Winds"

They smiled at each other before Young Link offered him a handshake. "You can call me Young Link."

Toon Link accepted the handshake. "My name is Toon Link. I can't wait to see how you fight in the tournament."

"Same here."

Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, as well as everyone else watched the whole thing.

"Wow, they just met each other yet they became friends so quickly." Zelda said in surprise.

"Well, they were surprised at the fact that there was another Link who fought in the tournament other than the other Links before me." Link smiled as Ganondorf nodded in agreement.

Someone knocks at the door as Fox went to go get it. When he opened it, Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of Star Wolf was standing there. Although, he was wearing a new outfit, a purple jacket with some lavender in it, purple fingerless gloves with lavender at the bottom, and a pair of gray boots. He also was wearing a normal eyepatch instead of a mechanical one.

" _The last newcomer from the Brawl tournament._ " Master Hand and Crazy Hand thought.

"Fox McCloud," Wolf grinned. "We meet again."

"I'd say the same to you, Wolf O'Donnell." Fox smirked. "I gotta say, the new outfit looks good on you."

"I don't take compliments from the enemy, but thanks." The Star Wolf leader said before walking in the mansion. "Well, well, looks like I get to see some familiar faces," He looked at Young Link, "And to meet unfamiliar faces."

"Say, where have you been when the last tournament is still going on?" Sonic asked.

"Ah you know, like Snake here," Wolf jabbed a thumb at the agent. "I sat on the sidelines while my enemies fought in the tourney like always. But now that I'm back, I can't wait to crush those two again."

"Yeah, right," Falco spoke up, "Fox and I have been in these tournaments since our debuts and there's no way we'll lose to the likes of you."

"Well said, Falco, well said." Fox smirked.

Wolf chuckled, "You'll both will regret for thinking that I wouldn't beat you two."

"Reunions can sure be interesting." Lucario said in amusement.

Samus chuckled, "Yeah, this upcoming tournament is probably a reunion."

"Really?"

"In my opinion, yes."

"Hey, everyone." Zelda spoke up, "There's probably still breakfast in the dining hall."

"Breakfast?" Snake said.

"Yeah, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and I have made them before you guys came." Link said. "Let's hope there's still some for guys otherwise you guys would have to wait until lunch."

"Heh, I haven't eaten since I got here." Sonic chuckled. "So I wouldn't mind having some breakfast."

###### 

As the remaining fighters headed down the dining hall, Master Hand and Crazy Hand went towards the right side of the hallway to talk privately.

"I can't believe this." Crazy Hand said. "First every Melee newcomer showed up yesterday, and now every Brawl newcomer has appeared. This is just surprising!"

"Indeed," Master Hand nodded. "Once they get here, it'll be the time to tell all the fighters the big surprise."

"Oh yes! I can't wait to see their reactions!" Crazy Hand laughed.

"Same here, brother." Master Hand agreed.

While the Hands were still talking, Captain Falcon was eavesdropping on their conversation. " _A big surprise for us, and they couldn't wait to see how we react?" He thought. "Is this something that those two are hiding from the rest of us? Might as well tell Samus and Fox about this after breakfast._ " The F-Zero racer heads towards the dining hall before he gets caught.

The Brawl newcomers have finally showed up at the mansion! All that's left is the fighters from the previous tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brawl newcomers have finally showed up at the mansion! All that's left is the fighters from the previous tournament.


	6. Once Newcomers, Now Veterans - Part 1

Day 4 in the Smash Mansion.

###### 

During yesterday, every Brawl newcomer showed up to the mansion, including the ones who didn’t participate in the previous tournament. Solid Snake, Red, along with Squirtle and Ivysaur as Charizard reunites with his trainer and Wolf O’Donnell.

In Captain Falcon’s room, Captain Falcon himself, Samus, Fox, and now Falco and Snake were discussing what’s been going on around the mansion.

“So let me get this straight,” Falco began, “You three have been suspicious of what the Hands are up to ever since all the Melee newcomers including myself came to the mansion, right?”

“That’s right,” Fox nodded, “When you guys start coming in that day, I predicted that the Ice Climbers were the only ones to return once more, but I didn’t expect Pichu and Young Link to come back too. As for the Brawl newcomers, I predicted that only Wolf would return after not showing up last time.” He turned to Snake, “But what surprised me is that you showed up again, as well as Red with Squirtle and Ivysaur. What’s more surprising is that Charizard’s gonna be fighting with his trainer again.”

“Ah, I see.” Snake nodded.

“I should’ve told you about what’s going around here, sorry about that.” Fox told Falco.

“It’s fine,” The Star Fox ace pilot said, waving it off, “Besides, I already knew what was going on around there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When Pichu and Young Link said that they were competing again, it makes me wonder what the Hands are hiding from us.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that someone else knows about that.” Fox smiled.

“Okay, let’s get back to the subject here,” Samus said, getting everyone’s attention. She turns to Captain Falcon. “Falcon, you said that the Hands are gonna give a big surprise soon right?”

“Yeah, they’ll tell all of us that once they get here.” Captain Falcon explained. Everyone, even Snake nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

“So, when you say ‘they’,” Snake began, “You’re talking about…”

“Yep, this will be your first time being in the same tournament as them.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet them.” Snake smirked.

“Anyway,” Captain Falcon said, continuing where he left off, “After breakfast, we go to the living room to see who’s coming here today.” He turned to Falco and Snake, “This is something we did yesterday.” Both fighters nodded as they understood the F-Zero racer’s opinion.

###### 

_In the living room_  
Unlike the previous days, not every fighter was present in the living room as some of them were still in the dining room eating breakfast or went back to their rooms.

The ones who are in the living room waiting for the next fighters to come are, the Original 12, Peach, Bowser, Ice Climbers, Zelda, Pichu, Falco, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, Pit, Snake, Ike, Red, his Pokémon, Diddy Kong, Sonic, King Dedede, Olimar, Lucario, R.O.B., and Wolf. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were present in the living room as always.

“Wow, come to think we’re gonna be in the same tournament as them.” Nana said.

“Yeah,” Popo added, “We may not have competed last time, but we sure are gonna be competing with them this time.”

“You two aren’t the only ones right there.” Red said, “I can’t wait to see how much they put up a fight.” He looked at Squirtle and Ivysaur. “You two couldn’t wait either, right?”

“(Yep.),” Squirtle replied.

“(That’s right!),” Ivysaur added.

“At least Charizard got to fight them last time.” Red said while looking at his Pokémon as Charizard smiled at him.

“And let’s not forget, those guys were once newcomers, but this time they’re now veterans like the rest of us.” Wolf added.

“You’re definitely true, Wolf.” Master Hand said as he, Crazy Hand, and the other fighters agreed with the Star Wolf leader.

The first fighter of the day was knocking on the door.

Ness wonders who it was as he got up to open the door. The fighter who was at the door is Villager, the first newcomer that was introduced in the Smash 4 tournament.

“Hey, Villager!” Ness exclaimed. “I’m guessing you’re competing in the tournament again, right?” Villager responded by nodding. “Great! It makes me wonder how stronger you got after the last tourney.” Villager smiled at the PSI boy as in telling him that he’s gonna do way better than last time.

The Ice Climbers approached Villager. “So,” Popo began your name’s Villager, right?” The mayor nodded, “My name is Popo, it’s nice to meet you.” The male ice climber offers Villager a handshake as Villager himself accepts the handshake.

“I’m his partner, Nana. We’re known as the Ice Climbers.” The female ice climber said, introducing herself. “You see, we participated in the tournaments before you did.”

“Yeah, and since we’re back to compete once more, we’ll do our very best for this upcoming tournament. Hopefully, you’ll do your best too.” Popo said.

Villager was amazed at all of this. The fact that the Ice Climbers had competed in the tournaments before him and they were absent when he made his debut in the tourney. Now that they’re competing in the upcoming tourney, he had a determined look on his face, meaning that he hoped that he could fight them.

The Ice Climbers noticed the mayor’s determined face. “Well, we hope we could fight you too.” Popo said with his own determined face as Nana nodded in agreement.

The next fighter ranged the doorbell as Mario and Sonic got up to see who it is. When Sonic opened the door, he and Mario smiled widely. 

Because the next fighter who was at the door was Mega Man.

“Well, well, well, guess who’s decided to compete in Smash tournament for the second time?” Sonic asked teasingly.

Mega Man chuckled lightly, “It’s good to see you again, Sonic, you too, Mario.”

Mario nodded, “Same here.”

Mega Man notices the other fighters and smiles, “It’s good to see the rest of you guys again too.”

“We would’ve said the same if one of us was you.” Falco replied as half of the fighters who knew the Blue Bomber nodded in agreement.

However, Mega Man noticed that he saw some fighters he was unfamiliar with, “Say, I don’t remember seeing you guys at the last tourney.” He said.

“That’s because they entered the tournaments before you came.” Mario told him.

“Oh.” The Blue Bomber said in realization. He turns to the fighters. “Even though this is my first time meeting you guys, I'm looking forward to seeing how you guys fight.”

“Well we’re looking forward to seeing how you fight too.” Red replied.

“(Yeah!)” Squirtle and Ivysaur chimed in agreement.

The doorbell ranged as Peach went to get it. The Mushroom Kingdom princess opened the door revealing not just one fighter, but two fighters. They are the Wii Fit Trainers.

Peach was surprised, she then smiled. “Looks like I’m not going to ask if you two are going to be competing again.”

The female Wii Fit Trainer chuckled, “Well I’m glad you knew. The tournament was interesting when we first entered last time, so when we heard that there was going to be another one, we were like, let’s enter the tournament again.”

Mario approaches the well-fitted fighters. “Well it’s good to see you that you guys are gonna be fighting again.”

“That’s right.” The male Wii Fit Trainer said as he began stretching his arms. “We’re always known to stay fit so one may win the upcoming tournament.”

Female Wii Fit Trainer stared at Mario, “Seriously, you still hadn’t worked out?” She frowned.

The red plumber was taken back by her comment, “Uh...no?” He asked in confusion.

The workout woman sighed, “It would be better if you at least worked out a little.” She got an idea. “I know, maybe I can schedule a workout routine someday, how does that sound?”

“NO!” Half of the fighters shouted.

Female Wii Fit Trainer giggles, “I’m just kidding.” The fighters who were worried about a workout routine sighed in relief. She stared at Mario. “I know I shouldn’t criticize you for the fact that you still hadn’t worked out, but the way you do those flips when you fight and on your journeys proves at the fact that you don’t need to lose weight.”

“Besides,” Male Wii Fit Trainer began, “If you guys want your body to stay the way it is then that’s fine with us.”

“Thanks, you two. I’m glad you guys don’t sham on how our body looks, I mean it’d be rude if you two do that.” Mario said as Peach and the Wii Fit Trainers nodded in agreement.  
“But you two critized how our bodies look when you first saw us.” Wario and King Dedede thought in annoyance. 

“Damn workout maniac. A new tournament is coming up and yet she decided to schedule a workout routine only to be kidding about it. How annoying.” Bowser muttered.

“How bad is their workout routine?” Snake whispered to Samus and Fox as Wolf thought of the same thing. The two fighters looked at each other awkwardly. Samus whispered in Snake’s ear and Fox whispered in Wolf’s ear. They had different reactions of what Samus and Fox told them. Snake was disturbed and Wolf’s face paled. The FOXHOUND agent just shook his head.

“Looks like a part of me is glad at the fact I didn’t enter the last tournament.” Wolf said quietly.

“The first three fighters of the Smash 4 tournament have arrived. Although, the male Wii Fit Trainer didn’t show up after a few veterans came.” Master Hand thought.

Someone ranged the doorbell as Peach once again opened the door. There were two fighters that she and Mario were familiar with. It was Rosalina, the keeper of the Comet Observatory. Alongside her was a yellow Luma.

“Rosalina!” Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong happily exclaimed.

“Don’t forget that Luma’s here too.” Mario pointed out.

“Hello, everyone, it’s good to see you all again.” The cosmic guardian smiled.

“I’m so glad that you decided to enter again!” Peach said happily as she hugged her friend.

“Of course.” Rosalina replied as she returned the hug. “I do have fans here on Earth and I don’t want to disappoint them by not competing.”

Luma floated towards the Mario Bros.

“Hey, Luma. How are you doing now these days?” Mario asked.

“The same thing. Having fun with my siblings and protecting the Observatory for Mama so bad guys won’t attack it.” Luma explained.

“That’s-a great!” Mario exclaimed. “You guys keep doing what you always do okay?” 

The star nodded as it approached toward Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Pichu. “I’m glad I get to see you all again!” Luma said as it was happy to see fighters such as Kirby and Pikachu for the second time.

“(Me too!)” Kirby exclaimed. “(I can’t wait to see how you and your siblings put up a fight!)”

“Of course! Mama told us that she’ll do her best to win this upcoming tournament!”

“Mama?” The Ice Climbers and Pichu asked in confusion.

“(Rosalina serves as the adopted mother of the Lumas. It’s a long story though.)” Pikachu explained.

“Oh.” Was all they said.

Luma looked at the Ice Climbers. “You guys must be Popo and Nana, known as the Ice Climbers.” It then looked at Pichu. “And you’re Pichu, right?”

The said fighters were shocked at the fact that the star knows their name.

“How did you know who we are?” Nana asked.

“Peach told Mama about the fighters who didn’t show up at the last tournament and me and some of my siblings were there at that time too.” Luma explained.

“(Including me?)” Pichu asked.

“Yeah. Peach also said that you’re one of the two fighters that hadn’t showed up in the tournaments after Melee. She said that before the upcoming tournament happened.”

“Wow, that’s nice of Peach to tell you two about the fighters that didn’t compete in the Smash 4 tournaments.” Ness said.

“(I agree with you there.)” Kirby said in agreement as he and the others also agreed with the PSI boy.

Peach and Rosalina were watching Luma talking with the young fighters with smiles on their faces.

Rosalina turned to Peach, “Peach, I want to tell you something.”

“What is it?” The Mushroom Kingdom princess asked.

“I’m sorry.” The cosmic guardian said. Peach looked at her in confusion. “I’m sorry at the fact that you almost married Bowser.”

Peach realized what she was talking about. “Oh. Well I’m grateful that didn’t happen. Besides, I’m not ready to be a queen yet.”

“I understand.” Rosalina nodded. “To be honest, I think Bowser was so desperate to rule the Mushroom Kingdom that he decided to make a ‘wedding’ for the both of you.”

“That’s what I said!” Sonic called.

Bowser gritted his teeth in anger. First Sonic, now Rosalina? He was not that desperate to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. He would’ve ruled the kingdom now if Mario and his new friend hadn’t crashed the wedding.

“Admit it, you were desperate at that time.” Ganondorf smirked with Wario and King Dedede nodded in agreement.

“Can it, all of you!” Bowser snapped. Ganondorf chuckled, while Wario and King Dedede snickered at this. The Koopa King wished he either punched them or burned them with his Fire Breath right now.

The next fighter knocked on the door as Captain Falcon got up to go get it. The next fighter that was at the door is Little Mac, who was wearing his pink, hooded sweatshirt.

“Hey, Falcon, it’s been a while.” Little Mac smiled.

“Heh, guess you’re back for some more fighting, huh?” Captain Falcon chuckled.

“Damn right I am!” The Bronx boxer exclaimed with a grin. He then walked in the mansion. “Hey, guys!”

“Welcome back, WVBA Champ.” Samus smirked.

“Ha ha, it’s good to see you again, Samus.” Little Mac laughed.

“You know, seeing you again reminds me of when we first met.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“When I first met you, I was shocked about how short you were, so I then compared my height to yours.

“Too bad you pissed me off about that, so you were the first fighter who took the hit by my KO Uppercut.” Little Mac sighed.

“After that, I took off my helmet and showed you that I was a girl.” Samus said smugly.

Little Mac blushed in embarrassment. “Don’t remind me!” Samus, Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon all laughed at this.

“To be honest, even though I was pissed at the fact you mistaken me as a guy, I couldn’t help but point out the fact that your reaction was priceless.” Samus chuckled.

The Bronx boxer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “Well, I did forgive you for that mistake, right?”

The bounty hunter nodded, “Yep, and I’ve forgiven you for making in front of your height. So we’re both on good terms as of now, right?”

Little Mac nodded, “Of course we are.”

“You know, I was actually surprised that you became a fighter in the last tournament.” Red said.

“That’s right. I was an Assist Trophy back in the Brawl tournament, so you can say that I was the first one to become a fighter.” Little Mac sat on the couch. “Anyways, I’m just glad to be back to compete in the tournament again.” Everyone else smiled at this.

The next fighter knocked on the door. Lucario went to get it and when he opened the door, the next fighter who was standing near the doorway was Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon.

“(Hello, Lucario.)” Greninja said.

“Greninja. It’s good to see you again.” Lucario smiled.

“(Likewise.)” The Ninja Pokémon replied, he then walked inside the mansion.

Charizard notices Greninja, “(Hey, Greninja! Look likes you’re gonna be competing in the tournament like last time, huh?)”

“(Obviously. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be talking right now.)”

Red approaches Greninja, “So this is a Greninja, huh? First time I've ever seen one in real life.”

Greninja looks at the trainer, “(So, you must be Charizard’s trainer, right?)” Red responded by nodding. “(I see. Charizard has told me about you.)” He looked at Squirtle and Ivysaur. “(He also told me about you two as well.)”

All three of them stared at Charizard in shock.

“(You actually...talked about us?)” Ivysaur asked.

“(Yeah.)” The Lizard Pokémon admitted. “(Even if I went solo last time, I couldn’t help but think about you guys.)”

“(Really?)” Squirtle asked.

“(Of course. Even though I enjoyed fighting solo, part of me actually missed fighting alongside you guys. But I had to go solo so I can not only show you guys I strong I’ve gotten, but be more obedient to Red.)”

“I’m glad you did start to become obedient, now let’s do our best, okay?” Red said.

“(You got it.)” Charizard replied.

Greninja smiled, “(I’m looking forward to see how you fight alongside your trainer.)”

“(Oh don’t worry, you will.)” The Lizard Pokémon said with a grin.

The next fighter ranged the doorbell.

Mario wonders who it was as he went to the door. When we opened it, there were three fighters, Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter, and Mii Gunner, known as the Mii Fighters. What’s different about them is their hairstyle.

Brawler grew out his hair as the length reached his shoulders. Swordfighter has cut his hair as it was now short and spiky. Gunner’s hair was a bit shorter and now the left side of it has almost covered her eyebrow.

“Mamma mia! I didn’t expect you three to show up again!” Mario exclaimed. 

Brawler chuckled, “Surprised, huh? Well, after the last tournament, we were surprised at the fact that we got fans and they hope we entered the next one in the future.”

“So we promise them that we’ll enter the next one and here we are.” Swordfighter added.

“Besides, our fans would’ve been disappointed if we didn’t show up.” Gunner added.

“Well it’s good to see three again,” Samus said, walking towards the Mii Fighters. “But what caught my eye is that you guys look different.”

“You noticed? Yeah, I decided to grow out my hair.” Brawler said as he brushed the front of it.

“To be honest, I used to be fine with my old hair, but I got tired of it so I decided to cut it off.” Swordfighter said, rubbing the back of his head.

“As for me, I just decide to go for a new look.” Gunner said, twirling her hair.

“I see.” Samus said in amusement, “Regardless, the new hairstyles you guys got look good on all of you.”

“I agree.” Mario nodded. 

“Thanks.” Brawler said as he, Swordfighter, and Gunner were happy at the fact that the two fighters liked their new hairstyles.

“Mii Fighters,” Master Hand spoke up, “I have something for the three of you to give.”

“What is it?” Swordfighter asked.

“The Miis have told Crazy and myself that they made new outfits for all of you.”

“Really?” Gunner asked in surprise.

“Yes. We were surprised when they told us this and we agreed that we’ll keep the outfits until you three arrive at the mansion.”

“Plus, they would actually fit with the new looks you guys got.” Crazy Hand chimed.

“Wow! Thank you guys for telling us this! We have to thank the Miis for giving us new outfits!” Brawler exclaimed with Swordfighter and Gunner nodding in agreement.

“It was our pleasure to do so.” Master Hand replied.

The next fighter ranged the doorbell.

“I wonder who’s at the door?” Pit thought. The angel got to go see who it is. The moment he opened the door, he gasped in excitement, because the next fighter who’s at the doorway is Palutena, the Goddess of Light.

“Lady Palutena! You’re finally here!” Pit exclaimed.

“I did say I was coming to the mansion soon, right?” The Goddess of Light smiled.

“Yeah, that's true. But still, I’m glad you came. By the way, is Pittoo gonna fight in the upcoming tournament?”

“Well, I didn’t ask him or Viridi about that, but I do have a feeling he’ll come anyway.” Palutena said. Pit just only nodded.

“Palutena!” Peach exclaimed as she, Rosalina, and Zelda all approached her. “It’s good to see you again!”

Palutena giggled, “It’s to see you girls again as well.”

“I guess we don’t need to know why you’re here, huh?” Zelda smiled.

“That’s right. Still, I can’t believe I became so popular after the last tournament.” Palutena said in amazement.

“That’s how it is, Lady Palutena. When you participate in a Super Smash Bros. tournament, you might get popular, even if you make it far or not.” Pit explained.

“He’s right.” Rosalina agreed. “I didn’t become popular until I joined the Mario Kart races.”

“Oh, I remember that! People were so amazed at your appearance that some of them became your fans!” Peach said, receiving a smile from the cosmic guardian.

“I wonder how popular I’ll be once I enter the tournament?” Zelda wondered.

“Oh I definitely know you’ll be popular.” Palutena said. “I mean the previous Zeldas were popular, mainly the Zelda from the Brawl and Smash 4 tournaments. So I believe you’ll be as likeable as them.”

“I hope so.” The Hyrule princess giggled.

“Population aside, I’m just glad that another tournament is coming up for us to compete.”

The girls and Pit chimed in agreement.

The next fighter ranged the doorbell. Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man all approached it as the red plumber opened. The fighter who was at the doorway was Pac-Man, which made all three fighters smile at this.

“Hey, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, it’s good to see all of you again.” Pac-Man said.

“It’s good to see you too, Pac-Man.” Mario replied as he, Sonic, and Mega Man gave the ghost muncher a high five which he returned.

“It’s good to see that the four of us are back in the same tournament again.” Sonic smiled.

“That’s true.” Mega Man agreed. “Remember how the fans reacted when Pac-Man joined the tournament?”

“Oh, I remember alright.” Sonic chuckled, “Everyone went crazy at the fact all four of us were at the same tournament.”

“I guess it makes sense since we’re the heroes of our own worlds.” Pac-Man said.

“And they’re gonna see us in the same tournament again.” Mario added.

The three fighters moved to the side so Pac-Man could walk in.

The yellow hero notices Mr. Game & Watch who was walking towards him.

“Hey, Mr. Game & Watch! I’m really glad I get to see you again!” Pac-Man exclaimed. Mr. Game & Watch beeped in response as telling Pac-Man that he’s glad to see him again as well. “You’re ready for the upcoming tournament.” His 2D friend beeped in response as if to say yes and then beeps again as asking the ghost muncher that is he ready. “I’m ready alright. Ready to reach to the top and hopefully win the whole thing.”

Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man all smiled at their conversation.

“Heh, it’s good to reunite with friends that came from a different world.” Sonic said with Mario and Mega Man agreeing with him.

The next fighter knocked on the door.

Marth looked at the door before he got up to open it. To his surprise, the fighters that he was looking at were his descendant, Lucina, Robin, the tactician, and his female counterpart, Reflet.

Lucina was equally surprised to see her ancestor. “Oh, Hero King. It’s an honor to see you again.”

“I’d say the same to you, my descendant.” The Hero King said. He looks at Robin and Reflet. “That also goes to you tacticians as well.”

“Likewise.” Robin replied.

“May we come in?” Reflet asked.

“Of course.” Marth replied as he let the three fighters in the mansion.

“I can’t believe this mansion is so big.” Reflet said.

“I agree with you there, mother.” Lucina agreed. “The last mansion wasn’t this huge.”

“You know you could call me by my name right? I mean, I am the female counterpart of Robin.” The female tactician said, gesturing to her male counterpart. She was a little bit embarrassed of what the female swordsman called her.

“That might be so, but you married my father and gave birth to me.”

“Plus, even if you’re from another universe, you’re still her mother even though she's not the Lucina you raised.” Robin added.

“I understand.” His female counterpart said. “It makes me wonder what my Lucina is doing back in my world.”

“I’m sure she’s doing fine, don’t worry.” Lucina told her, receiving a smile from Reflet in return.

“Well, if it isn’t the descendant of the Hero King and the tacticians.” The three Ylissean fighters turned to see that Ike was walking towards them. “I’m glad to see that you three are going to compete in the upcoming tournament.” He said.

“It’s good to see you again, Radiant Hero.” Lucina replied. “And yes, the three of us are competing in the tournament again. By the way, is the Young Lion here?”

“He came to the mansion on the day before I came, so yes he’s here.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“I hope Corrin and Kamui show up to the mansion. It would be a shame if they miss out on the upcoming tourney.” Reflet said.

“Who knows, we’ll just have to wait and see.” Robin said. “Until then, we still get to be around not just Marth, Roy, and Ike, but everyone else we became friends with.” Ike, Lucina, and Reflet nodded in agreement.

“You know, it would be nice if Chrom joined the tournament.” The Radiant Hero said.

“I agree,” Lucina nodded, “Father would’ve got along with you and Marth.” She then gestures Ike to come closer so she could whisper in his ear and the Radiant Hero leaned in to hear what she had to say to him. “Plus, there’s a chance that he could get his revenge on Falcon.” She whispered.

Ike chuckled, “That’s true.”

Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I wonder what she told Ike? Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me.” He thought.

The next fighter knocked on the door as Link got up to go get it. When the Hylian Champion opened it, the fighter who was standing at the doorway was Shulk, the Heir to the Monado.

“So, is this the right place?” Shulk asked. Link only nodded. “Good, I was worried that I went to the wrong place. Anyways, you must be the Hero of the Wild Link I’ve heard about, right?”

Link gives the Homs a thumbs up, “You got it!”

“Well, my name is Shulk, nice to meet you.” Shulk offers Link a handshake.

“You don’t need to greet yourself, I already heard about you.” The Hylian replied, although he did accept the handshake. He then let Shulk in the mansion.

Pit notices the Homs, “Hey! It’s Shulk!”

“Hey, Pit, everyone. It’s been a while since the last we met.” Shulk waved.

“Same here.” Marth replied. “It’s good to see you return to compete in the upcoming tournament.”

“You’re right about that. I couldn’t help but return after the last one.” The Homs smiled sheepishly.

Palutena giggled before she said, “So, how’s everything back at your home.”

“Everything in Bionis is the same as always.” Shulk replied. “But you guys couldn’t believe what Fiora and I went through!”

“What is it?” Mario asked.

“We went to this world called Alrest.”

“Alrest?” Peach repeated.

“I don’t know the full details about it, but what I do know is that it's a world where people and Nopon live on these creatures known as Titans.”

“Whoa, really?” Pit said in surprise.

“Yeah, and don’t worry about asking what if someone fell off a Titan because surrounding them is known as the Cloud Sea.”

“The Cloud Sea? Interesting.” Palutena mused.

Shulk nodded, “It’s like an ocean full of clouds. That aside, Fiora and I made friends who live in Alrest and had a great time there.”

“I have a question to ask you.” Rosalina spoke up. “How did you and Fiora go to Alrest?”

“I was going to ask that right now.” Shulk replied. “One day, we were taking a walk around Bionis until we saw a mysterious light.”

“A mysterious light?”

“Yeah, we weren't sure we should enter it, but decided to go in anyway. After getting in, we went to this place called, the Land of Challenge.”

“The Land of Challenge. An interesting name for a place.” Marth said in amazement.

“That’s what I thought too.” Shulk nodded in agreement. “Plus, it was the place where the two of us met our new friends. Also, the Land of Challenge was built by a Nopon named, Nopon Archsage.”

“Really, a Nopon built it?” Pit asked.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t easy to get to Alrest.”

“What do you mean?” Rosalina asked.

“The Nopon Archsage told us in order to get to that world, we have to find two rings that are called, Alrest Linkring. It’s a ring where Fiora and I can go to Alrest. It took the two of us and our Alrest friends several challenges until we found them.”

“And how was Alrest?”

“It was amazing. Our new friends showed us everything.”

“How long have you guys stayed there?” Pit asked.

“For a week.” The Homs replied. “We didn’t want our friends to be worried about our ‘disappearance’, especially Dunban. I know he was worried about where Fiora was. We told our Alrest friends that we’re planning on leaving soon and they understand. When a week had passed, the mysterious light to our home appeared and it was time to say goodbye to our new friends and they told us that we can visit Alrest again someday and we told them to come to Bionis someday, then we finally went our separate ways. And that’s it, that’s how Fiora and I went and visited Alrest.”

“Wow, that was an interesting story. I’m glad that you two were able to make it back to your home safely.” Palutena said.

Shulk nodded before he looked up, “Rex, I wonder how you and the others are doing right now.” He thought.

“After you both went back home, how did your friends react upon seeing you two?” Marth asked.

“They were relieved to see us after our ‘disappearance’ for a week. Although, Reyn and Dunban scold us for making them worry, but at least they were happy to see us again, same goes to Sharla, Melia, and Riki.”

The Hero King smiled. “That’s understandable. People do worry about where their friends are when they’re missing, especially when it was a week.”

Shulk chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true.”

The next fighter ranged the doorbell.

Olimar turned to his Pikmins, “Pikmins, would you mind opening the door for the next fighter?” The Pikmins nodded in response. The Hoctation and the Pikmins walked towards the door and then the three Pikmins built their own tower. The Blue Pikmin at the bottom, the yellow one in the middle, and the red one at the top. The Red Pikmin opened the door, revealing Alph and his Pikmins. The Red and Yellow Pikmins hopped down afterwards.

“Alph. I assume that you’re competing again in the tournament?” Olimar asked.

“Of course.” The Koppaite replied. “Being in the last tournament had interested me and hoped that there’s another one in the future and here I am.”

“I’m glad to hear you enjoyed the tournament, now come in the mansion if you mind.”

Alph responded by walking in the mansion along with his Pikmins. The Koppaite’s Pikmins greeted Olimar’s Pikmins, in response by greeting them back.

Samus notices the Koppaite, “Hey there, Alph.”

“Hello there, Samus, Falcon” Alph replied, “It’s good to see you two again.”

“Same here.” Captain Falcon said, “I’m surprised that you’re gonna compete again."

“I thought of the same thing.” Olimar agreed.

“Like I told Olimar moments ago, the last tournament had interested me and made me hope there’s another one in the near future.”

“And your hope for another tourney is true.” Samus said as Alph nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Alph, I have to tell you something?” Olimar said. “How come you didn’t use Rock Pikmin in the last tourney?”

“I...thought about it, but I decided that I didn’t need them.”

“Why?”

“To be honest, I just wanted to use the five Pikmins like you did. They were disappointed at the fact I told them that I won’t use them, but they will support me on the sidelines.”

“From what I know, they can be useful in fights.” Captain Falcon said as Olimar and Alph stared at him.

“True, but unlike the other Pikmin, they can’t latch onto monsters, they ram into them instead.”

“Yeah, but they can hurt them more than the other Pikmins, even more than the purple Pikmin.” Olimar said with his and Alph’s Pikmins nodding in agreement.

Alph sighed, “Well, from what you and Falcon told me, I might use them in the upcoming tournament. You probably need to use them if you feel like it.”

“Thanks, but I think I might stick with the Pikmin I have.” Olimar said.

“Hey, everyone!” Peach called, getting everybody’s attention. “Breakfast is still on the table! There’s plenty of food left for everyone to eat, especially for the ones who just came into the mansion today!”

“You made breakfast?” Rosalina asked.

“Yes, but I had a little help along the way.” The Mushroom Kingdom princess said, looking at the Mario Bros. and Link.

“I see. Do you mind showing us where the dining room is?” Rosalina asked, only to get a nod in response from Peach. “Very well then, come along, Luma.”

“Yes, mama.” Luma said as it and its mother followed Peach to the dining room.

“Well, nothing starts off with the first thing in the morning by eating breakfast. Let’s head to the dining right now.” Wii Fit Trainer said as she and her male counterpart followed Peach to the said room.

“I haven’t eaten since I got here so I wouldn’t mind eating breakfast.” Little Mac said as he decided to head straight to the dining room.”

“I can’t wait to see how the breakfast looks. Man, it’s making me think of Fiora’s cooking.” Shulk said.

“It’s too bad I can’t eat breakfast, but at least I can drink this.” Mega Man said, pulling out an E Tank.

###### 

Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched the fighters either go to the dining room or to their rooms. All of them left as the Hands were the only ones in the living room.

“It’s almost time, right?” Crazy Hand asked.

“Yes.” Master Hand replied. “Once the remaining fighters come to this mansion, it’ll be time to tell them the big announcement.”

“Ooh, I can’t wait! Will it be tomorrow?”

“If the remaining fighters get here, it will be. Although I do have to tell you something else, but it would be better if we discussed this in my room.”

“Hmm, I would like to hear whatever you got in mind, brother, so ok.” Crazy Hand said as both Hands exited the living room and headed to Master Hand’s room.

In the hallway, Samus and Fox eavesdropped the Hands, but luckily neither of them got caught. They then went to the dining room without saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big announcement is coming close. What does the Hands have in store for the fighters? What does Master Hand want to discuss Crazy Hand about?


	7. Once Newcomers, Now Veterans - Part 2

It's been four hours since the last newcomer came into the mansion and it's currently afternoon. In the dining room, the fighters and the Hands were eating lunch and all that they were doing was talking and laughing. It was pretty much a good lunch for them.

Once they were done eating lunch, they all went back to their rooms or headed to the rooms that were yet to be discovered.

The ones who went to the living room, waiting for the remaining veterans to come in the mansion are, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Bowser, Mewtwo, Roy, Pit, Ike, Red, his Pokémon, Lucas, Sonic, Mega Man, Little Mac, Palutena, Robin, Reflet and as always, the Hands.

"I can't believe that the lunch we ate was so good!" Pit exclaimed.

"I agree. Peach and Link sure did well on making the food for us." Palutena smiled.

"I still can't believe that Link can cook really well." Ike chuckled. "Then again, he did know how to cook when he was on a journey."

"Yeah, if the other Links we knew were here, they would've been surprised by how their Hero of the Wild counterpart could make such amazing food." Roy said.

"As for Peach, she makes more than just cake. She also knows how to make other kinds of food, especially pasta and spaghetti for those Mario brothers." Bowser said.

"I agree with you on that one, Bowser." Samus nodded. "When it comes to cake or any kinds of food, Peach will make sure the food tastes good for us."

"Heh, that's true. Too bad the fighters who didn't show up won't be able to try this delicious food." Pit said.

"True, but they will try out the dinner, if they get here." Palutena said.

"And who knows what the food would be like after the announcement. I'm sure it's gonna be a feast!" Bowser grinned.

Samus and Fox didn't say anything about that, but they're still unsure what this announcement is going to be about.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand didn't say anything either, but they sure can't wait to surprise the fighters when they tell them the announcement.

"Moving on from the food, let's just hope the other fighters get here as soon as possible." Ike said with everyone chimed in agreement.

###### 

_10 minutes later_

The fighters were still in the living room either talking to each other or watching a show on television.

Until the doorbell was rang which caught everyone's attention.

' _About time another fighter got here._ ' Master Hand thought.

Pit got up and went to the open door. When he did, he was surprised and amazed.

Because Dark Pit, his doppelgänger was at the door.

"Pittoo! It's good to see that you finally show up here!" Pit exclaimed.

"And it would be better if you stop calling me that!" Dark Pit said in annoyance before walking in the mansion. "So, this is the place, huh?"

"That's right! You can choose whatever room you want to be in on any floor." Crazy Hand said.

"Heh, alright." Dark Pit chuckled.

"So, Pittoo, how's Viridi been doing?" Palutena asked.

"Talking about nature as always."

Palutena giggled, "That's not surprising since she's the Goddess of Nature."

"Although, there was one thing she told me about the other day." The dark angel said.

"What is it?"

"She told me she wants to see a Piranha Plant?"

Pit and Palutena stared at each other in confusion before turning back to Dark Pit. "A...Piranha Plant?" Pit said in confusion.

"Yeah, when she looked one up, she started to gush and said how cute it was and wanted to meet in real life." Dark Pit said. He then turned to Bowser. "Say, Bowser, do you have Piranha Plants in your army?"

"Yeah, why?" The Koopa King asked.

"Because she wanted to ask you if she could see a Piranha Plant because you have plenty of them."

"Uh, tell her I said maybe someday."

"Cool, but don't take too long, Viridi can be a _bit_ impatient."

"A bit is an understatement." Pit muttered.

Bowser rolled his eyes, "All right, I won't."

' _That Goddess finds Piranha Plants cute? That's the first time I've ever heard someone call them that._ ' He thought.

"Anyways, I'm here to compete in the tournament again, but this time I'm gonna win this one!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"If you can make it farther than last time." Pit teased.

Dark Pit glared at his counterpart, "Shut it, Pit-stain! Oh I can't wait to beat you this time."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Pit grinned as both angels stared at each other with competitive looks on their faces.

Palutena giggled, "Guess I'm gonna look forward to seeing a rematch, if that happens."

The next rang the doorbell as Bowser got up to go get it. When the Koopa King opened the door, he grinned excitedly because the next fighter who came to the mansion is Bowser Jr., his son.

"Hey, dad!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Junior! It's about time you got here!" Bowser exclaimed as his son jumped on his father's left shoulder. "Have you and the Koopalings behaved well when Kamek was in charge of the castle?"

"Yes sir! We didn't give him any trouble!" The Koopa Prince grinned.

Bowser was slightly suspicious of this, but decided to shake it off. "Anyways, I'm just glad that you're all here!" He looked around in confusion. "Say, Junior, where are the Koopalings, did they come with you or you went to the mansion by yourself?"

Bowser Jr. looked away, "Well, to answer your question…"

The Koopalings suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "WE'RE HERE!"

"GAH!" Bowser got startled by the surprise.

"...They came with me to the mansion." Bowser Jr. smiled.

Bowser regained his position before he smiled, "Well, I'm glad at the fact that all of you came to the mansion to compete in the tourney once again."

"Of course! We couldn't let Junior hog all the glory!" Larry grinned.

"Yeah! After the last tournament, there was no way we're gonna miss the next one!" Roy explained.

"If Peach and Rosalina are going to compete, then so am I!" Wendy said.

"I don't care who's in the tournament, I just want to compete to go crazy! Ahahahahaha!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Let's hope we can fight against the ones who beated us in the last tournament, it'll be great to get back at them!" Morton exclaimed.

"I can't wait for the upcoming tourney to start! Hope it's better than the last tournament besides the fact it was our debut!" Lemmy said.

"I agree with what Larry said, we can't let Junior get all the screentime, besides we Koopalings need some screentime too." Ludwig said.

"Bwahahahaha! That's good to hear your thoughts about the next tourney!" Bowser laughed. "By the way, where are your Koopa Clown Cars?"

"Right there." Bowser Jr. answered as he and the Koopalings pointed at where the Clown Cars were as they were on the side of the mansion. "We want to put them in the garage, but we don't where it is."

"Come on in then, the Hands will tell you all where the garage is." Bowser said as Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings followed the Koopa King inside the mansion. They arrived at the living room.

"I was wondering who those voices belong to," Master Hand said, "It's good to see that all of you came here." He said to Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings.

"It's good to see you guys too." The Koopa Prince replied. "By the way, can one of you show me and Koopalings where the garage is for our Clown Cars?"

"Of course, follow me." Crazy Hand said as he, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings went outside and headed towards the garage. Moments later, they all returned to the mansion.

"It seems that I don't need to ask you all that are going to compete in the tournament, yes?" Mewtwo asked.

"Nope, not at all." Bowser Jr. grinned, "We're all here to make sure we win this time."

"Yes indeed, we also hope we go against the fighters who defeated us in the last tourney so we could get our revenge." Ludwig said.

"I really hope I get to fight my pops in this tournament so I can show how strong I've gotten." Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser chuckled, "Oh, I'll look forward to that. But even though you're my son, I won't hold back."

"Neither would I!" The Koopa Prince exclaimed as they both gave each other a fist bump.

"Awww, that family bond is so sweet." Palutena cooed. She turned to the Pits. "Why can't you guys get along like that?"

The dark angel rolled his eyes, "Goddess of Light, I am the counterpart of the captain of your army, there's rarely a chance that we'll have a bond like that."

Pit sighed, "What he said."

"But what I did hear from Viridi that when you guys went to get my soul back from the Chaos Kin, you two did your own 'pre-boss battle rallying cry'." Palutena smiled.

Both angels smiled at each other, "We did good doing that." They both said. Palutena only giggled that at.

Lucas watched both Koopas laughing after their talk, ' _I wish my family had a bond similar to theirs._ ' He thought with a sad smile. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his late mother Hinawa and his late twin brother Claus.

Samus was watching the same thing, ' _If only my parents were still alive._ ' She looked down before clenching her right hand. ' _Damn that Ridley._ '

Fox and Pikachu looked at them in concern, "Are you two alright?" Fox asked.

They both snapped out of their thoughts before looking at the two fighters who had concerned looks.

"I'm good, just thinking about the memories of my journey." Lucas said with a forced smile.

"I'm fine as well, thanks for your concerns though." Samus said.

Fox knew they were lying, but decided to shake it off.

Pikachu didn't look convinced of what Samus said. He decided to lay right next to her for support as the bounty hunter petted his head with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of not holding back," Bowser began as he stared at the Koopalings. "If I go against any of you, I don't want you guys to hold back, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Bowser!" They said simultaneously.

"Bwahahahahaha! Now that's what I like to hear!" The Koopa King laughed.

The next fighter knocked on the door. Lucas gets up from the couch and heads towards the door. The fighters who were at the door were a familiar dog and duck known as the Duck Hunt Duo.

"Hey, Duck Hunt Duo! It's good to see you two again." Lucas said.

"(Wow, I'm glad you remembered us.)" Duck Hunt Dog said in amazement.

"(Well being in the tournament did make us popular though.)" Duck Hunt Duck smiled.

"Plus, why would I not remember you two, even though I entered the last tournament a little bit late." Lucas said as he petted the duo, much to their liking. He moved to the side so he could let them in.

' _If Boney met Dog, they would've got along real well._ ' The PSI boy thought. He went back to the living room where the Duck Hunt Duo were already there.

"(Hello, everyone. It's good to see most of you guys again.)" Dog said.

"(Same here.)" Pikachu said as he got off the couch before gave the duo each a high five. "(What made you two decide to come back?)"

"(Well at first we thought we weren't gonna be popular when we first joined the tournament, but at that moment, we were wrong. Our fans were saying that how amazing we were at the way we fought.)" The dog said.

"(We couldn't believe all those positive things they were saying to us, it made us really happy.)" Duck said.

"(Because of their words, we hoped that there's another tournament so we can get support from not just our fans, but some of you guys as well and here we are, waiting for the upcoming tournament.)" Dog finished.

"That's how it works in the Smash tournaments." Master Hand said in amusement, "If you do well on how you fight, there's a chance that you'll get fans, although some of the fighters had fans before entering the tournament."

"I agree with what you said, Master Hand." Mewtwo nodded, "I remember when I returned in the last tournament, the fans were very excited upon seeing my comeback." The Genetic Pokémon turned to Roy, "It happened to you as well when you came back, correct?" It asked.

The Young Lion smiled, "Oh I remember alright! People went insane when they saw me come back to the tournament."

"If I can recall when you returned, people were shouting 'Roy's our boy!'. It really surprised me when they were chanting that." Ike said. The Brawl newcomers who participated in the previous tournament and the Smash 4 newcomers chimed in agreement.

Roy laughed, "Yeah, that's been a thing since my debut in Melee. It's pretty much like how people were chanting, 'We like Ike!' for their support for you.

The Radiant Hero chuckled, "That's true."

Roy Koopa crossed his arms, "I didn't get any support when I first joined." He muttered in jealousy. Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy all snickered at this until Roy glared at them as they looked away innocently.

"That aside." Roy said before he turned to the Duck Hunt Duo, "It's good to see that you two came back. Hope you guys do well in this tournament."

"(We will!)" Dog barked.

"(For sure!)" Duck quacked.

###### 

_One hour later_

The ten Smash 4 newcomers picked their rooms once after they came in. Dark Pit, Bowser Jr., and Duck Hunt Duo came back to the living room after doing so. As for the Koopalings, they chose their rooms, but decided to stay there.

'Only five veterans left, I hope they arrive at the mansion before this day ends.' Master Hand thought. Someone knocked on the door. 'Oh, one of them is here already.' He thought in surprise.

"I'll get it." Little Mac said before he went to get the door. When he opened it, a familiar muscular man was near the doorway. He was wearing a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, black hair, a red headband that's wrapped around his forehead, a black martial arts belt, and surprisingly bare footed. His name is Ryu, the Eternal Wanderer.

"Ryu! How's the Eternal Wanderer been doing back in his world." Little Mac grinned, offering the Shotokan fighter a fist bump.

Ryu smirked, "I've been doing good now these days." He gives Little Mac a fist bump in return. "I'm glad there's a new Smash tournament coming up, otherwise we wouldn't have met each other like last time.

"For sure!" Little Mac exclaimed. They both walked to the living room.

"Ryu!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Mega Man, it's been a while since the last we met." The Shotokan fighter said with a smile as he and the Blue Bomber high five each other.

"Say, Ryu, has anything changed back in your world?"

"Yeah. The good news about what happened back in my world is that the Shadaloo is no more."

"Shadaloo?" Bowser repeated, "You mean that organization that guy M. Bison guy leads?"

"That's right." The Shotokan nodded.

"Wait, when you said that the Shadaloo is no more, are you saying that…" Mega Man began.

"Yes, me, my friends, and our allies have finally defeated them." Ryu said. "So basically you won't be hearing them for a long time. Although, there is a chance they may come back to the future."

"Well that's good to hear about what happened to the organization." Mega Man grinned, "So, has a World Warrior tournament been announced after that?"

"So far, no." The Shotokan replied. "That aside, I'm interested to see how the upcoming Smash tournament is going to be."

"Same here." Little Mac agreed, "I heard that this is gonna be the biggest tournament in the history of Smash," He turned to the Hands, "Right?"

"You're absolutely correct." Master Hand nodded, "But we can't tell all of you why though."

The Bronx boxer nodded, "That's understandable."

"Say, Ryu, if there's anyone from your world that you want to be in the tournament, who would it be?" Crazy Hand asked.

The Shotokan was surprised by the giant left hand's question.

"To be honest, I thought about that after the last tourney." He said. "The fighters that I wouldn't mind joining the tournament are my friend, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, and my fan Sakura. I have to admit, I wouldn't mind Akuma joining in too."

"Those are good choices you made." Samus said.

"Thanks. They're all that I can think of." Ryu smiled.

"Ryu, if one of them joins the tournament, how would you react?" Ike asked.

"I'd be surprised." The Shotokan replied.

'Bringing one of them in the tournament actually sounds like a good idea.' Master Hand thought.

"Regardless, let's hope the upcoming tournament goes well." Ryu said.

Everyone chimed in agreement.

The next ranged the doorbell as Ike got up to go get it. When the Radiant Hero opened the door, the next fighter who was at the door was Cloud Strife.

Ike smirked, "Cloud Strife. It's good to see you again."

The former 1st Class SOLDIER member returned with a smirk on his own. "Likewise, Radiant Hero." He walked in the mansion afterwards and headed towards the living room. "Everyone, it's good to see you all again." He looked at Bowser and Bowser Jr. "Well, almost everyone."

"Back for some more fighting in the Smash tournament?" Fox asked.

"Of course, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cloud said.

"So, what made you come back to the tournament?" Sonic asked.

"I came back not only to test my strength to save my world in the future, but to have a good time in the tournament."

"Ah, ok." Sonic said.

"So, where's everybody else?" Cloud asked.

"In the dining room eating, in their rooms, or checking out the other rooms in the mansion." Ike answered.

The former 1st Class SOLDIER nodded before he sat on the couch. He turned to Red. "You know, I haven't seen you before."

The Kanto Trainer smiled, "My name is Red, this Squirtle and this is Ivysaur."

"(Hey.)" Squirtle greeted.

"(Nice to meet you.)" Ivysaur greeted

"I definitely know that I shouldn't introduce you to Charizard since you already met him in the last tournament.." Red said gesturing to the Flame Pokémon.

"So this is your trainer, huh?" Cloud said.

"(That's right. The first time at the tournament I teamed up with him, last time I went solo. For this tournament, I'm teaming up with him again.)" Charizard said.

"Must be nice to team up with your trainer again, huh?"

Charizard nodded, "(Yeah.)"

"Those three aren't the only to return after their absence." Samus said. "Surprisingly, everyone who didn't participate in the Brawl and/or last tournament are here to compete in this tournament."

"Yeah, and that's a big surprise for half of us." Fox nodded.

"Hearing this makes me wonder how they fight." Cloud said in amusement. "I'll make sure I don't underestimate them."

Everyone agreed what the former 1st Class SOLDIER said.

The next fighter ranged the doorbell. Robin and Reflet walk towards the door to go see who it is. When Robin opened the door, who he and Reflet saw were two identical fighters, Corrin and Kamui.

"Corrin!" Robin exclaimed.

"Kamui!" Reflet exclaimed.

"Hello, tacticians. It's to see you both again." Corrin smiled.

"Likewise." Robin smiled.

"May we come on?" Kamui asked.

"Of course." Reflet said. They both moved out of the way so the twins could get in the mansion. They all went to the living room afterwards.

"Everyone! It's been a while since the last time Corrin and I saw all of you." Kamui said.

"We'd said the same thing." Roy replied.

"So, has anything happened back in your world?" Ike asked.

"Not at all. Every day is just a normal day in Hoshido." Corrin said.

"Same thing in Nohr." Kamui added. "I'm so glad that both kingdoms made peace."

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what'll be like if they hadn't."

"Me neither." Kamui agreed. "Anyways, does anyone wonder what this tournament will be like?"

"Other than the fact that the Hands wanted this to be the biggest tournament in history, no." Little Mac said.

"(And they yet to tell us the reason why.)" Pikachu added.

"Ah, I see." Corrin mused. "Regardless, this tournament is going to be very interesting and I'm going to win this for Hoshido!" Corrin declared

"And I'm going to win this for Nohr!" Kamui declared.

"If either of you want that to happen, you have to get to the top first." Robin smirked as he, Reflet, and the Dragon Twins all gave each other competitive smirks.

The final veteran fighter rang the doorbell.

'I know exactly who that is.' Sonic thought as he got up to go get the door.

When the hedgehog opened the door, a familiar tall woman was standing near the doorway with a smirk on her face. She had short black hair with glasses and earrings that looked like a blue triangle-like pattern with hexagons. She was wearing a black skin tight suit which was made out of her hair and heels with two blue guns attached to them known as Love Is Blue.

Her name is Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch.

"Hello there, Sonic the Hedgehog." Bayonetta said. "It's been a while since the last we saw each other."

"Heh, I'd said the same thing." The hedgehog chuckled. He then stepped aside so the Umbra Witch could get in.

"My, this mansion is huge." Bayonetta said, looking around the place.

"I know right? I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw this place." Sonic said.

"Hm, it makes me wonder how long did the Hands build this place." The Umbra Witch said in amusement. "Anyways, is that Goddess, the angel, and his counterpart are all here?"

Sonic knew what she was talking about. "Yes, they're all here. Actually, Pit got here yesterday like I did and Palutena and Dark Pit arrived here today."

The Umbra Witch smirked. "Good, I can't wait to see them again." She heads to the living room.

Sonic shrugged, "She does hunt angels and took down two gods after all."

###### 

_In the living room_

The Fighters were talking as usual until they noticed Bayonetta walking in.

' _The last Smash 4 newcomer._ ' Master Hand thought.

' _And the last veteran fighter overall._ ' Crazy Hand thought.

"Well, well, it's nice to see familiar faces." Bayonetta said. She looked at Red. "And faces that I've never seen before."

"Oh no…" Pit paled upon seeing Bayonetta.

Dark Pit sighed in irritation.

Bayonetta looked at Palutena. "Goddess of Light, it's an honor to see you again." She sat down next to Palutena, much to Goddess' dismay.

"It's an honor see you once more too, Umbra Witch." Palutena said with a forced smile. "Have you hunted down any angels back in your world?" She felt uncomfortable saying that.

"Why yes I did."

"That's not surprising. She is an Umbra Witch after all." Dark Pit said, rolling his eyes.

"That's right." Bayonetta smiled. "And when the time comes, I will hunt down both the captain of Palutena's Army and his counterpart."

Pit narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I will." The Umbra Witch smirked

Dark Pit crossed his arms. "Even if you brought us down, our armies will avenge us."

Bayonetta chuckled. "I'll look forward to that."

"Pushing that aside," Palutena said, changing the conversation, "You're here to compete in the tournament again, right?"

"So true."

"Well then get ready, 'cause half of the fans can't wait to see you go down because they didn't like your performance during the last tournament." Bowser smirked.

Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "Too bad for them. They're just mad because I defeated their favorite fighter."

"We all got haters anyway, it's a common thing in the tournament." Kamui shrugged.

"Yeah, we just gotta keep on fighting until we're out of the tournament or win the whole thing." Little Mac agreed.

Everyone spoke up and/or nodded in agreement.

"Hey, is it still lunch because I haven't eaten since I got here." Ryu said.

"Yeah, it's still lunch." Pit said. "Still hope there's food left in the dining room."

"It better be, otherwise those big eaters are going to regret eating up all the food!" Bowser growled.

"No kidding! Some of us just got here!" Bowser Jr. added.

"Even if they did eat up all of the food, we'll just have to wait until dinner." Reflet said.

"That's true, but let's head to the dining room right now to see if there's any food left." Ike said.

All of the fighters went to the dining room to eat lunch as the Hands watched them leave out the living room.

They both stared at each other afterwards.

###### 

_In Master Hand's room._

"So, this is it, right?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow, we will tell the fighters the big announcement. Then again some might realize why every veteran is in the mansion." Master Hand said.

Crazy Hand chuckled, "True, but I can't wait to see their reactions when we tell them."

"Same here, brother." Master Hand nodded, "Because tomorrow is going to be one, big day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all of the veteran fighters inside the mansion, it's time for the big announcement! What does the Hands have in store for them? That's something the fighters will have to find out!


	8. The Announcement

Day 5 in the Smash Mansion

Today was the day. The day that Master Hand and Crazy Hand will tell the fighters the big announcement. They couldn't wait to see their reactions.

###### 

_Dining room_

As for the fighters, they were having a nice breakfast for the big announcement that's coming out today.

"So today's the day, right?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Yeah, the Hands are gonna tell us the surprise for the upcoming tournament." Mario nodded.

"I wonder what kind of surprise it'll be?" Peach wondered.

"Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see." Mario shrugged. ' _But I do have a feeling what the surprise is._ ' He added in thought.

"So, does anyone know what kind of surprise the Hands will tell us?" Little Mac said.

"I would believe that we get newcomers, I mean it happens all the time right?" Captain Falcon said.

"That's right. We may not know why every veteran in this mansion, but that won't stop either of them to bring new fighters to the competition." Lucina said.

"Yeah, but they have to make sure they don't underestimate us if they want to beat us." Ike said in agreement.

"True, but it would be nice if the Hands could give us hints about the surprise." Falco said.

Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon were surprised upon hearing the Star Fox ace pilot's comment.

' _Asking the Hands to give us hints? I thought about it, but I didn't bother asking them yet._ ' Samus thought in frustration.

' _Thanks, Falco. I owe you for what you said._ ' Fox thought.

' _The big surprise doesn't start until the afternoon, so we got plenty of time._ ' Captain Falcon thought.

The three fighters decided to ask the Hands to give them hints for the announcement.

"I still can't believe that you know how to cook, Link." Zelda said.

Link chuckled, "Well I had to survive in order to save Hyrule and get my memories back after all."

"But still, I'm amazed how well you made the food despite not being the only one that made them." Young Link said.

"Yeah, you're probably an experienced cook right now after your journey." Toon Link agreed.

Link looked embarrassed, "Well, I wouldn't say that, but I am a good cook regardless."

Zelda and the two Links smiled at this.

Kirby was eating (or rather inhaling) his own breakfast.

"(Nice to see that you got your own breakfast, huh?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Of course! That way, no one would complain about me eating their food.)" Kirby said.

"(I could guess a few who would complain about that.)" Yoshi said, looking at King Dedede, Bowser, and then Wario. "(But hey, you got our own breakfast like Pikachu asked.)" He said before eating an orange slice.

"(Thanks, you two.)" Kirby smiled before he inhaled his food.

###### 

_Hallways_

Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon were near the Hands' room.

"So, you two are going to ask them to give us hints as well?" Samus asked.

"Of course! Why else that I'm here for?" Captain Falcon said.

"I have questions to ask them myself as well." Fox said. He turned the door. "Let's go in." The Star Fox leader knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Master Hand called. The three fighters came into the room as they noticed that Crazy Hand is in here too. "Oh, hello. Is there something you three need from us?"

"Yes." Samus said. "We would like to ask the both of you questions."

"Questions?"

"That's right. We need to know a few hints for the upcoming tournament."

The Hands looked at each other and then the fighters. "Okay then, ask away." Crazy Hand said.

"I'll go first." Captain Falcon said. "Is the tournament going to be singles like always or teams?"

"Like the previous ones, this tournament is singles," Master Hand answered.

"Are there going to be newcomers for the upcoming tourney?" Fox asked.

"That's something you need to find out." Crazy Hand said.

"Here's my question. What is the reason why every veteran is in the mansion?" Samus asked.

"...Your question will be answered in the big announcement." Master Hand said. "Anymore questions you all want to ask us?"

Samus looked at Fox and Captain Falcon who both were quiet, then she turned to Master Hand. "No, that'll be all. Thank you for answering our questions."

"It was our pleasure." The giant right hand said. The three fighters walked out of their room.

"I wonder why they want to ask us these questions." Crazy Hand asked.

"In my opinion, they probably wanted hints, that's all." Master Hand replied.

"Oh, I see."

###### 

Okay, we got a few hints for the announcement, so now we just need to relax until the big announcement happens." Fox said.

"Agreed." Samus nodded.

"No doubt about it." Captain Falcon nodded.

The three fighters went back to their rooms, but Samus turned around and looked back at the Hands' room as she remembered what Master Hand told her moments ago.

" _Your question will be answered in the big announcement."_

' _I'll be waiting then._ ' The bounty hunter thought. She went back to her room afterwards.

###### 

_Afternoon_

"Attention all fighters! Please be prepared for the big announcement! I repeat please be prepared for the big announcement!" Master Hand called.

Sonic fixed his glove, "It's time!"

"Are you guys ready?" Red asked his Pokémon.

"(Yeah!)" They all shouted.

Lucina sheathed her Parallel Falchion, "I'm ready to go."

"It's time, right?" Palutena asked Pit.

"Yeah, for the big announcement." Pit said.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario said.

"Right!" Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina, and Luma said simultaneously.

###### 

_Outside_

All of the fighters were outside along with the Hands. There were four buses waiting for them.

"Okay, everyone get on the bus you want to be on, but don't rush, we got plenty of time to get to the auditorium for the big announcement." Master Hand said.

Everyone got on the bus of their choice as Master Hand went to the first bus, while Crazy Hand went to the second bus. All four buses took off afterwards.

###### 

_10 minutes later_

The buses arrived at the auditorium.

"We're here!" Master Hand shouted.

Everyone got off the buses and took a look at the auditorium.

"Mamma mia! This building is huge!" Luigi said in awe.

"So this is where the big announcement will take place, huh?" Samus said.

"It makes me wonder what the inside would look like." Wolf said.

"Everyone! Once we get inside, go straight to the backstage." Crazy Hand said.

"Excuse me, but why the backstage?" Lucas asked.

"It's best if you see it by yourself."

###### 

_Auditorium - Backstage_

"Wow, this backstage looks amazing." Ike said.

"I thought of the same thing, the Hands really picked this place for the big announcement." Roy said.

"Look, they even arranged the seats for us." Zelda said.

What the Hyrule princess said was true because they are actually seats for all of the fighters.

"Okay, everyone, sit in a seat you want to be in." Master Hand said. "Small fighters in the front, big fighters in the back."

Everyone sat in the seats and had conversations like the big announcement or other things.

"You know, I wonder why we have to be at the backstage for, I'm gonna take a peek and see why." Lucas said as he got up out of his seat. Peach, Little Mac, Pikachu, and Pichu were going to do the same thing, much to his surprise. "You guys too?"

"Yeah, I was a bit curious when Crazy Hand told us to go to the backstage." Little Mac said.

"Well let's take a peek then shall we?" Peach said. When the five fighters took a peek, they were surprised. What they're seeing throughout the audience were not only the fans, but many different characters from other universes such as the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and Planet Popstar.

"Whoa, so this is why Crazy Hand told us to go straight towards the backstage." Little Mac said in awe.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Peach said. "I thought it was only going to be the fans, but almost everyone we know is here too."

"(And they're cameras everywhere as well.)" Pikachu said, looking at them.

"(Honestly, I'm not surprised that this is going live.)" Pichu said.

"I agree with you there, Pichu." Lucas nodded. "I mean, the Super Smash Bros. tournaments are popular after all."

"Okay now that we're done peeking, we should go back to our seats so the Hands can prepare for the big announcement." Peach said. The other fighters agreed with her and went back to the backstage.

###### 

The audience were just talking about what's going to happen at the big announcement or other stuff until the lights were off. This means that the big announcement has begun.

Two spotlights were on the microphone as a man walked on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as well as everyone else!" The man shouted. "Welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Big Announcement!" The audience starts cheering at this. "Now, introducing the hosts of the tournaments, Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" The audience cheered as the man walked out of the stage and the Hands appeared with Crazy Hand putting down a microphone of his own.

"Thank you everyone for coming today!" Master Hand said. "Are you ready for the upcoming tournament?" The audience cheered as if they're saying 'yes'.

"Now that's what we like to hear!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "After hosting four tournaments, even though I hosted three, we've decided to tell you all who's going to compete in the upcoming one. Brother, will you do the honors?"

"Of course I will." Master Hand said. "Everyone, here are the fighters who compete in the latest Super Smash Bros. tournament." He snapped his fingers as the curtains opened revealing the fighters. The audience were struck silent seeing this. "I see that you're all surprised by what you're seeing, so for the upcoming tournament, we decided to tell you all that..."

The fighters waited for what Master Hand was going to say. "Here it comes." They thought.

"...Every veteran is going to compete in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. tournament!" Master Hand exclaimed. The audience gasped in shocked as the fighters were shocked as well.

"That's right!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "And the tagline of the tournament is…"

"Everyone is Here!" The Hands exclaimed.

There was a brief silence for a moment, until the audience roared with cheers. The fighters still couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Wow, so that's why everyone who competed in the previous tournaments were in the mansion." Mario said in surprise. "They wanted this upcoming tournament to be the biggest one in history."

"No kidding." Link said in agreement. "It makes wonder if we're going to have newcomers for this tournament."

' _I thought of the same thing too._ ' Fox thought.

' _Looks like I found my answer._ ' Samus thought, thinking of what Master Hand told her back in the mansion.

"Now, these will be the Assist Trophies who'll return to the tournament." Master Hand began, taking out a sheet of paper.

###### 

_Flashback - Smash Mansion - Day 4 - Master Hand's room ___

____

____

So, brother, what do you want to discuss me about?" Crazy Hand asked.

"It's about the Assist Trophies." Master Hand said. "Have you thought about who's going to return?"

"Yes, I made a list to see who'll return." Crazy Hand said, pulling out a sheet of paper and putting it on the table.

Master Hand looked at the list. "Hmm, I see. Is this the Assist Trophies you want to return, yes?"

"Of course" Crazy Hand nodded.

"Okay then, but I have to warn you, some of them won't take this lightly." Master Hand warned.

"I understand. It'll take time for them to accept their role." Crazy Hand said.

"Indeed." Master Hand agreed.

###### 

_Present_

"And the first Assist Trophy to return is…Nintendog!" Master Hand exclaimed.

A toy poodle Nintendog barked twice as it didn't mind to be an Assist Trophy like the previous dogs.

"Awww, it's a toy poodle." Peach cooed.

"I still don't see what's the point of those dogs being Assist Trophies." Bowser muttered with a few fighters agreeing with him.

"The next returning Assist Trophy is Hammer Bro.!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Oh well, I'm not good enough to fight in the tournament anyway." Hammer Bro. shrugged.

"Samurai Goroh!"

"Dammit!" Samurai Goroh shouted. "I was hoping to join the tournament so I can get my revenge on Falcon."

"Dr. Wright!"

"Knuckle Joe!"

"Looks like I'll have to help out the fighters like I did before." Knuckle Joe said, doing a boxing stance.

"Devil!"

"Andross!"

"I wonder why it's him and not his incarnation." Falco whispered to Fox who only responded with a shrug.

"Lyn!"

Lyn sighed, "I thought I might be one of the newcomers for the upcoming tournament, oh well."

' _She knows my father and Hector, but how come father never told me about her._ ' Roy thought.

"Gray Fox!"

Gray Fox just nodded in response.

' _It's still strange to see that he's here._ ' Snake thought, remembering the man's fate in Shadow Moses Island and the fact that he was an Assist Trophy in the Brawl tournament.

"Waluigi!"

"WHAT?!" Waluigi roared, standing up to his seat. "This was supposed to be Waluigi's time to shine, but instead I get to be an Assist Trophy for the third time in a row?!" He sat back down muttering as he ignored the looks most of the audience gave him.

"He'll get over it, I hope." Wario said, crossing his arms. The Mario Bros. thought of the same thing.

"Moving on." Master Hand said. "Next is, Starfy!"

Starfy jumped up in joy.

"Metroid!"

The Metroid floated up in response as Samus smiled at the creature.

"Jeff!"

Jeff fixed his glasses. "Once again, I'll assist anyone in need and not just Ness."

Ness smiled at the fact his friend was going to assist like before.

"Isaac!"

"There's always next time." Isaac sighed, disappointed at the fact he wasn't going to be a fighter in the upcoming tournament.

"Shadow!"

The black hedgehog just shrugged in response.

"Hey, aren't you a bit mad that you're not going to compete in a tournament as an actual fighter?" Rouge asked him.

"I'm not mad, but I am disappointed." Shadow admitted. "But there's a chance I might be a Super Smash Bros. fighter in the future." Rouge and Omega only nodded at his response.

"Skull Kid."

Skull Kid chuckled at this.

' _I'm surprised that he was an Assist Trophy in the last tournament._ ' Young Link thought.

"Ashley!"

Ashley sighed at the fact she was going to be an Assist Trophy for the second time as her friend and loyal assistant, Red comforted her.

"Mother Brain!"

"Midna!"

"Looks like I'm gonna be helping again." Midna said.

"Chain Chomp!"

The Chain Chomp barked in response.

"Color TV-Game 15!"

"Dillon!"

Dillon just tipped his hat.

"The ghosts from Pac-Man's world!"

"Phosphora!"

"Assisting Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, and the others again? Mm, okay." Phosphora said in amusement

"I still remember the time she called me cute." Pit muttered in embarrassment.

"I heard about it and I can imagine how you reacted when she called you that." Dark Pit laughed, ignoring the glare his counterpart was giving him. Palutena giggled at this.

"Takamaru!"

"Sablé Prince!"

"Nightmare!"

"Ghirahim!"

"Being an Assist Trophy is ok, but if I was in the tournament as an actual fighter, I would have a great time." Ghirahim smirked.

"Dr. Kawashima!"

"Riki!"

"Riki don't mind being Assist Trophy again." Riki said.

"Sheriff!"

"And the final veteran Assist Trophy is...Starman!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"These Assist Trophies will return in the upcoming tournament, so please, give a applause." Master Hand said.

The audience cheered and/or clapped for the Assist Trophies.

"We also got one more thing to announce!" Master Hand said. "The veteran fighters won't be the only ones who'll participate in the tournament."

The audience was surprised as so did the fighters.

"(Wait, does that mean...)" Kirby said.

"If you guessed it, then yes, the newcomers will participate in the tournament!" Master Hand said.

The audience cheered at this. The fighters had positive reactions upon hearing this.

"Heh, I had a feeling we might get newcomers in this tournament." Fox grinned with most of them agreeing with him. 'And my question was answered.' He added in thought.

"Even if we don't know who the newcomers will be, we shouldn't underestimate them." Little Mac said.

"Mac's right, there's a chance that they could put up a fight." Ryu said in agreement.

"While we shouldn't underestimate them, they shouldn't underestimate us." Ike said.

"Yeah, they should know that we've been in the tournaments longer than we had, so if they underestimate us, then I'll feel sorry for them." Pit said.

"It doesn't matter if they underestimate us or not, we just have to see what they're capable of." Zelda said.

"I wonder how many newcomers will enter the tournament?" Luigi asked.

"Who knows? We'll just have to find out for ourselves." Mario said.

"That's all for the Super Smash Bros. Big Announcement!" Crazy Hand said.

"Don't forget, not only we'll introduce the newcomers, but new Assist Trophies as well! If you want to take pictures or give the fighters an autograph, they won't mind at all! So, see you all next time!" Master Hand exclaimed as he and Crazy Hand waved. The audience cheered and clapped as the curtains closed.

Most of the fighters were giving their fans autographs or taking pictures with them, while the rest of them were chatting with the ones they know. After signing autographs, taking pictures with fans, or chatting, all the fighters went to the buses as they drove back to the mansion.

###### 

_Smash Mansion - Dining room_

To celebrate the big announcement, the fighters had a huge dinner so everyone could eat as they talked about what happened in the show such as every veteran competing in the upcoming tournament or couldn't wait to see the newcomers.

###### 

_Hallways_

After everyone ate dinner, they all went to their rooms to get some good night sleep. Although, Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon were with Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"So let me get this straight, you both wanted this tournament to be the biggest one in the history of Smash, right?" Samus asked.

"Yes, we wanted it to be our dream, so we hoped that every veteran comes to the mansion." Master Hand said.

"And that dream has come true," Fox grinned. "I'm amazed at the fact that it didn't stop you guys from bringing newcomers."

"Of course!" Crazy Hand said. "We do want this tournament to be the biggest one yet."

"Looks like we have to find out how many newcomers will enter the tournament." Captain Falcon said, crossing his arms.

"Indeed," Master Hand agreed. "But I must warn you all, there's a chance that you may not like some of these newcomers when they enter the mansion."

"We understand," Samus said. "Anyways, let's all do our best in the upcoming tournament."

"Right!" Fox and Captain Falcon said.

Samus stretched her arms. "Well, with the big announcement over with, I'm going to head straight to my room and get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." They all replied before the three fighters went to their rooms.

Near the staircase, Mario had overheard the conservation. "Master Hand, Crazy Hand, I'm glad your dream has come true." The plumber said before heading towards his room.

###### 

"The big announcement was amazing," Crazy Hand said. "I'm glad the fighters and fans were delighted with what they heard."

"Same here." Master Hand nodded, "All we need to do is wait for the newcomers to come so we can introduce them to the fans."

"That's true. I hope they accept the invitation to the tournament."

"It's their decision if they want to compete or not, so we have to wait to see if they'll come."

"I agree with you right there, brother." Crazy Hand said. They both headed to their rooms and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Announcement has ended. All that's left is that who will be newcomers that'll enter the upcoming tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Super Smash Bros. fanfic, so this is just the beginning. Feel free to comment anytime.


End file.
